Reaper of Hades
by Kurayami Bugendai
Summary: Hades lied, he had a son besides from Nico and Bianca, but he sired a child during the time when Percy was born, but only 4 years earlier, this boy was granted with the power of the Gamer, with an unknown entity with him. Will he live, or will he die like Canon fodder. OC X Thalia G.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of Reaper of Hades:**

Cedric Deadnite was just your average teen, well, not really, but he was pretty close, he wasn't on the verge for plotting on the world's destruction, or trying to be the strongest man in the globe, he was just normal, that's what he was until something happened that changed his life.

Cedric woke up from his bed, his king sized bed, the luscious purple bed sheet and its purple pillow made it look like something that belonged in a palace, but sadly It was just his room, the room he hated so much, the room he despised, and this wasn't even his house, it was his dorm.

He looked to the other side of the room, the dorm room, to see his friend-well his only friend, but still- snoring like a goat eating grass, come on, you have to have at least some composure in the bed, he did, well, his best friend-his name is Samuel-said that when he slept, he looked pale, almost dead. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just Sam playing pranks again.

Cedric sighed, walking over to the bathroom located in the room, getting a toothbrush and washing the morning stink off his teeth, as always they were white, not a blinding white, like a steel white ready to bite through anything.

He looked at himself, he had white hair that looked like pale snow, and red eyes that looked so dark, they almost looked black. He had a sharp jaw line, and thin lips that looked womanly, but thick enough to look manly.

His abs had a total of 8 packs, and his body shape and muscles were lean like an athlete, and firm enough for you to know he packed a serious punch in just one hit.

He took a bath, and then came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Sam was still sleeping, he really had to wake up else they'll be late for first period. He shook the boy awake, Sam was still snoring, oh well; why not let him suffer for not listening to him, not his problem anymore.

He walked out, wearing black jeans, and a black T-shirt that said "Awesome" in red, he looked around, seeing some kids in uniform, the uniform he 'accidentally' burned to ashes, yeah, accidentally, Cedric winked a girl who was staring at him-his girlfriend, Davine-who then blushed and smiled at him, but he knew it was fake, that she was doing this to get back at him for what happened when he first joined Crew Academy "Where the students are our crew in the boat of greatness" Lame catchphrase really, they should really come up with something better.

What was that huffing sound? Cedric turned around and saw Samuel literally speeding towards him, he smiled before dodging at the last moment so as to not get hurt, but Samuel stopped before he could move any further "You really should be a good roommate and wake me up" Samuel said, panting after he said that

"Well next time, you should really get an alarm clock, you're not like me who actually automatically wakes up at 7 AM" Cedric said, snickering at the boy. Samuel had red, almost autumn coloured hair, with blue eyes, and then he looked older than his actual age, which was 16 years old, weird for a 16 year old hanging out with a 14 year old "Demon". That's what the students have started calling him, a demon, because of what happened a while ago, ok it was not normal, but come on, he's not a demon.

Then he heard a bell ringing, it's time for gym class, the most annoying class ever, but he really had no choice, he wished he did, but he didn't, so why not just suffer it as it is.

He got to the gym; it was your average private school gym, with a basketball court, then a volley ball place, then some bleachers for them to seat on. He saw a middle aged man by the name of Mr. Connor, their gym instructor, the meanest man in possible existence. Cedric swore that that man was not even human, he told that to Sam and he said, his face fully serious "You're right." That was downright scary, but Cedric shrugged it off, he really couldn't care anymore

"Alright Ingrates, time for some warm-ups. Everyone do 10 sets of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. While you Cedric Deadnite-" He glared at him, his eyes looking extra malicious "You do 30 sets, we know of your...special stamina, so we need to make you feel the warm-ups, can't have you slacking off, can we?" The words that uttered out of this man's mouth felt like acid raking across Cedric's back.

The boy in question said a "Yes Coach Connor" and started to do 30 sets of everything. When done, he felt a bit winded, but still had a full tank so to speak. Then the strangest thing happened.

A blue box appeared in front of him while he was stretching out:

**You have gained 1 in Vitality and Strength.**

'Okay' Cedric thought nervously, that was abnormal, but he just chalked it up to playing too much videogames. But then, Cedric had the craziest idea. Thinking like a gamer, he thought of 'Stats' and then the weirdest thing happened.

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race: ????????**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight****: 188 lbs**

**Level: 10 (100/10000)**

**HP (Health Points): 1000/1000 (Plus 200 because of race:? and Plus 500 because of soul:?)**

**MP: 1000/1000 (Plus 200 because of race: ? and Plus 500 because of soul :?)**

**STR: 21**

**VIT: 21**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 30**

**DEX: 32**

**AGI: 45**

**LUC: 40**

**CHAR: 39**

**Points: 10**

**Bio****: Cedric Deadnite is the son of Helen Deadnite and ?. He is a cold boy on the surface, but cares about his friends bullishly, in his own detached way, he is the current vessel of ? and is taken by the interest of ? to be its vessel. He has a step-father; David Deadnite, who is only using the name because he got married into it. He-Cedric Deadnite-is a ? and is ADHD and Dyslexic, he is currently confused that he is staring at a blue game box**

**Likes: Videogames, reading, dark places, and pizza.**

**Dislikes****: Not knowing something, light, and apparently, he hates his girlfriend(Temporary).**

It literally took all his willpower and more to not faint or even stop staying in his stretching position. HE WAS READING A BLUE BOX IN THE SKY THAT TOLD HIM HIS WHOLE LIFE, AND EVEN THINGS HE DIDN'T KNOW!!!!! It was official, he was insane, pure and simple. But what if-what if it's right, then he could actually become stronger, but he had to test it by doing something, but what?

**Points: 10**

Ah, that could work. Thinking silently, he looked at his stats. They looked good now, but Cedric was always a completionist, he wanted everything to be awesome. So without further thinking, he dumped 5 in STR, 2 in VIT, 1 in DEX, INT, and WIS

**STR: 26**

**VIT: 23**

**INT: 26**

**WIS: 31**

**DEX: 33**

**AGI: 45**

**LUC: 40**

**CHAR: 39**

**Points: 0**

Then Cedric felt the change. He felt a lot stronger, he felt more energized, he felt more able to use his fingers well, and...he didn't feel any smarter or wiser. 'But these were mental stats, they were not meant to be noticeable unless there was a massive dumpage in it.' Cedric theorised. Then he remembered something, in most Gamer books he read, the main character gets the Gamer ability when some serious shit is about to happen. But nothing happened, so he just shrugged it off, just thinking it was the case of divine intervention.

"Everyone take a jog round the exercise yard 7 times" Coach Connor said. And the entire class groaned, the exercise yard was at least a mile long, taking a jog around 7 times should be overkill for students that aren't even 18 yet. But Cedric didn't look even angry, now that he realised his body was now most likely a game 'At least that's what people who get the Gamer ability get' he thought. He was going to inflict as much possible strain on his own body. Yes it sounds masochist, but it would make him better, so he got around the morality of the situation. Seriously, who needs morality when you're a game?! Not Cedric.

**You have made a wise sacrifice. You are given 1 WIS.**

See, even the game agreed with him being a masochist. He took to the exercise yard, and then positioned himself ready to jog. With a speed that shocked even him, he jogged round the yard twice. Just any second now...

**You have gained 1 in VIT and AGI. **

He smiled, looking at the growth in a positive light, so he was doing well, good. Running 7 times-an extra 2 than what was required-he got a notification.

**You have gained 3 in VIT and AGI.**

He checked his tats and were liking the numbers

**STR: 26**

**VIT: 27**

**INT: 26**

**WIS: 32**

**DEX: 33**

**AGI: 49**

**LUC: 40**

**CHAR****: 39**

He felt like he could do a backflip-could he? Why the fuck not. Cedric did a standing backflip, feeling like he was untop of the world, he wasn't really, but he let himself enjoy his happiness. Then it was crushed by his girlfriend coming towards him. He managed to keep his face from forming a sneer.

"Hey babe" The _slut_-I mean, the _girl_-whose name was Mandy-looked at him with love so fake, he wondered how he didn't realise it earlier. Maybe it was his new intelligence and wisdom that helped, yeah, not that the fact he was dumb, before he literally grew balls and spied on her. Not good for a boyfriend, but why should he care? He was as much of a boyfriend as this girl wasn't a slut-and she's had 8 boyfriends, and fucked them all-so he couldn't care less.

"Hello...babe" Cedric had said a lot of bad things in life, but caling her babe was just wrong, just so plain wrong. He looked at her with venom and hatred in his eyes. It must have been noticeable, because Mandy reeled back in shock.

"Your eyes" She stammered out, as if she genuinely had just seen a ghost. '_Yeah it looks like I want to murder you, get used to it bitch'_ But she just said something tha didn't make sense "They're golden, you're a monster" She shrieked, before running away in fear. Okay, he hated her, but his eyes weren't golden were they?

Looking at a puddle that was clear enough to check your reflection, he ran over there and check-well, his reflection. He realised Mandy was right, his eyes were golden, they looked merciless, almost evil, but it was cold, and evil so cold, it could freeze the sun itself. It unnerved Cedric to have eyes like that, but he guessed it was because of his race or his soul, in fact, he should start to check his skills 'Skills' Cedric though, then instantly, a page came up.

**Skills**

**Gamer Body: This gives Cedric Deadnite the ability to be a video game, he would feel reduction to his health bar, but no permanent damage is sustained unless dismemberment occurred, or his HP reaches 0, therefore meaning that he would die****Gamer's Mind: This gives Cedric Deadnite to keep calm in any situation, always to think things calmly, and semi-quickly. NOTE: This does not mean he can't still feel emotion, it dampens his emotions to an extent he will be able to think calmly**

**Gamer's Soul: This gives Cedric Deadnite a peace of mind, his soul and his mental state can never be hampered again. Effect: No mental attack can damage him, no need for sleep, eating or water, they are now just pleasures you indulge in**

**??????????: !"$"%""£%£$£$££*(())*£"!!""!"""!!"£$$""!£"!"£$%%£"!"!""???????@:@:@_))(*;.?/#'*$"!£"£%$%*()*)*(_)_)*%%%*()(*-(* It makes the user eyes turn golden or when in !£$"$"%E$$£*£9£)")"*£$6%$$%$"7£(£($$%$%$*£%£*$)%$%$$%$*$$*$$($$*)£*£5£{}{}_)(!"!"$$%*())*$"!£%(_ Effect: 500 to HP and MP"$£%$%*%(%%$££%$"$£!£!£%$£$%*%*%$%$£""£!£"!£$£%$%*(%$%$£$£!!%$£%$)%*$%"%"£$!£%$%*(*%%$$££"£$%*())(*%$£%%$£"*()_{_)(*%$$%)(*%$£"£$*(*%$$!£$%$£"$%£%$%£%£"""!!!!!!£$%$"£$!!%*"%*R%I()((%£!£$*$****0**

Cedric got a headache trying to decipher the last skill, maybe it was a hidden skill, or maybe he had to be informed by the one who gave him the skill. This person must be extremely hard to understand, or just he just doesn't know him.

He shrugged, before realising he had no skill that could see other people's level, so, concentrating a high amount, he focused his eyes into Coach Connor, observing every limb, every hair, until...

Ding! A new skill has been formed! Good, you're not totally useless after all!!

**Observe (LVL 1): This gives the ability for you to see the stats, level, Bio, mood, behaviour, and opinion towards you. Restriction: Stats: They must not be 100 above you. Level: If their level is 50 levels higher, you are not allowed to see it. Bio: No restrictions. Mood, Behaviour, Opinion towards you: No restrictions****0 Mana per use**

He nodded, pleased at the progress he made, if he continued at this rate, he should as powerful as a really buff wrestler in 40 years. He smirked at his own humour, before using 'Observe' on Coach Connor

**Name: (Destaro Amatrinos) Coach Connors**

**Age: 120**

**Race****: Monster, Smart**

**Height: (9'8) 5'6**

**Weight: (990 lbs) 120 lbs**

**Level: (59) 12**

**HP: (1,000,000/1,000,000) 500/500**

**MP: (300,000/300,000) 0/0**

**STR: (100) 39**

**VIT: (100)40**

**INT: (100) 50**

**WIS: (125) 25**

**DEX: (132) 22**

**AGI: (84) 14**

**LUC: (0) 0**

**CHAR: (-34) 10**

**Bio****: Destaro Amatrinos, is a monster from the underworld, it was sent to destroy the new demi-god that had appeared, Destaro suspects Cedric Deadnite to be a demi-god, but he had not show any difference of being non human. Destaro is the weakest of the monsters, only sent here because Persephone likes him, and wishes the monster to become stronger.**

Likes**: Persephone, demi-god flesh.**

Dislikes**: Hades, and Mushrooms**

**Opinion Towards You: He thinks you're a demi-god, he has no other opinion beside from 'DINNER'**

Mood**: Really bored from teaching these weak humans.**

Cedric blanched, that-that thing was Coach Connor, it made him feel like a drop of water in the combination of all the oceans times 300, here he thought he was strong, and then he meets the one who is supposed to kill him, demi-god? What was that? Maybe a catchphrase for those with his kind of awesome powers, but something, something in the back of his mind told him _'No it isn't, they want you because you're the offspring of a god and a mortal, a bridge between both worlds, and a curse even worse than carrying the whole sky_ That sounded a bit to far-fetched, but then, he was seeing a demon from hell being his grumpy gym Coach. 'Í think my understanding of the word 'far-fetched' should now be considered bullshit'

Cedric nodded, agreeing with the voice in his head, then realising, HE HAD A VOICE IN HIS HEAD!!! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE MATRIX IS REAL! _'No, I'm not a voice in your head, your my vessel.'_ Vessel, where had he heard that before? Ahh, te progression to his bio, maybe it wasn't a proggesion cause it wasn't a quest, could it be?

**Ping**!

He just had to ask!

**Quest alert: To truly know thyself: Find a way to complete your bio by gaining information from books, other people, or even from the quest itself**

**Bonus: Learn what the last skill is**

**Reward: 10000000 XP**

**Bonus Reward: 100000 XP**

**Time limit: ****2 years**

**Failure****: Death, incineration, death of those you care and love, destruction of the whole universe as a whole.**

There is a time, that a man has to pass out, and this was almost Cedric's time, _almost_ being the key word. DESTRUCTION OF THE UNIVERSE?! That was a bit overboard for just him knowing his full bio. And hen there was the experience!! Don't let him get started on the experience! That amount was just...just...just massive. But even he didn't think that was enough.

Realising that the voice could be one of the ways to complete the quest, he reached out, thinking of the sound of the voice, thinking of an imaginary leash on the voice, dragging it, or following the leash. He felt his mind being ripped apart, the he found himself in a room that was pure white, and then had a couch, a lamp post, a couch, and a coffee table. Sitting in that tale was a kid his age, with black hair. He was wearing a shirt that half was white, the other black-white at the left, black at the right-, his trouser was the same, but the white part was at the right, and the black was at the left. Hose were minor things, but the thing that scared him the most was the eyes. Golden, evil eyes stared at him with some mirth, malice, and boredom. A deep voice, strong and firm came from the boy's mouth. "_So my vessel finall tries to seek contact with me, the greatest being of all existence. Better than even the earth bitch Gaea herself." _

Percy was scared, no he wasn't scared, he was just in shock and surprise, that's why he hadn't said anything. A bored, bland and somewhat emotionless voice came out from Cedric's mouth "And what is the name of the strongest being in the universe?" Cedric had the urge to roll hi eyes, yeah right. He used observe on the man, and the strangest thing happened.

**Name: @?/??/**

**Age: ?**

**Race: ?**

**Height: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**STR:?**

**VIT: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS:?**

**DEX:?**

**AGI: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHAR: **?

**Bio****: 5%"%""£%£%£%£*))(*())T"T"%"%%"*"*"*"%"*"""Y"*"*"7"Y"8U"*""""*""*%"%%£$£!£"!"£$%*())*$£"!!"£$%*()(*%$£$"!"!!"£$%*()(*%$£"!!"£$%*()(*%$£!!"£$%*()_)(*%$£!"£$%*()(*%$£"!£$%*()(*%$£"!"£$%~~~~@@:?@@~}{}!"£$%*()_{}~@??@:@~}}{@}_)(*%$£/--_--**

**Likes****: !$4$!$!$"4"$"%"$"%$£$"$"$"**

**Opinion**** Towards You: You should try better than that LVL 1 'Observe'**

**Mood****: Bored**

Cedric shivered in absolute fear, this man, this man is a monster, he is impossibly powerful. He looked at the boy, his eyes saying two things; 'I'm sorry' and 'Can you still tell me your name?' the man nodded, not at all disturbed at what Cedric did, that was close, that almost killed him, almost.

_"Well then child, my name is a power, and the answer to almost everything, it the most powerful thing you can ever learn and obtain. My name, Cedric Deadnite, Is Reaper. Grimm Reaper"_

Cedric tilted his head, Reaper? As in Grimm Reaper? Well, that was not dark at all. He nodded at the boy/demon/man/monster of impossible power. He then realises that he hadn't told him his name "My name is Cedric Deadnite, but I think you already know, since I'm your vessel you should know a lot about me" Grimm chuckled, as if he was expecting Cedric to say that.

"_Kid, I know you so well, I could take over your body for 7 years, and no one, absolutely no one would know it was me"_ Yeah, this conversation was getting pretty dark pretty fast.

Clearing his throat, he remembered there was another reason to talk with Grimm. "Grimm, can you please fill all the stuff in my bio, and please fucking tell me the last spell, the words make me get a headache" Grimm nodded, before saying something that really, really shouldn't be that easy to obtain

_"You are a demi-god, the spawn of a mortal and a god. The stories of Greek mythology are real. You in fact, are a reminder for you are the son of Hades. This is bad because the 3 eldest gods; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, promised after World War II, that they will never have children. Years later, Zeus had a child. Poseidon, I think he has since he's been coming to the mortal world too much these days. Well, Hades has you, so they all betrayed it, and look at that, the Greeks have cemented the fact they invented backstabbing"_ Grimm shook his head "_Sorry for ranting, any way, you are my vessel, and has gained the interest of me"_ He said it in a way that even he felt bored saying it "_The skill is the ability to transform into me, and it serves as a boon, and a bonus"_ Wow, that was a lot of info.

**Ping!!! You have completed the quest: To Truly Know Thyself in less than 30 minutes. Experience and bonus gains have been doubled**

**Quest alert: To truly know thyself: Find a way to complete your bio by gaining information from books, other people, or even from the quest itself (Completed)**

**Bonus: Learn what the last skill is (Completed)**

**Reward: 20000000 XP**

**Bonus Reward: 200000 XP**

HOLY SATAN'S ASS THAT'S A LOT OF XP!!!! Hey, hold up? Where's the MOTHERFUCKING LEVEL UP?!! HE CAN'T STAND FOR THIS, THIS IS MUTANNY, THIS IS POOR SERVICE, THIS IS-

**Ping! You have leveled up 11 times. Wow, you're not as useless as I thought!!!!**

Oh, never mind, 'Hey, I'm not useless' Cedric whined in his mind

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: Demi-god****Height: 6'2**

Weight**: 188 lbs****Level: 21 (7420000/819200000)**

**HP (Health Points): 6850/6850 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 33.75 Per Second**

**MP: 7100/7100 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: ****26.7 Per second**

**STR: 26**

**VIT: 27**

**INT: 26**

**WIS: 32**

**DEX****: 33**

AGI**: 49**

**LUC: 40**

**CHAR: 39**

**Points****: 110**

**Skills**

**Gamer**** Body: This gives Cedric Deadnite the ability to be a video game, he would feel reduction to his health bar, but no permanent damage is sustained unless dismemberment occurred, or his HP reaches 0, therefore meaning that he would die**

**Gamer's Mind: This gives Cedric Deadnite to keep calm in any situation, always to think things calmly, and semi-quickly. NOTE: This does not mean he can't still feel emotion, it dampens his emotions to an extent he will be able to think calmly**

**Gamer's Soul: This gives Cedric Deadnite a peace of mind, his soul and his mental state can never be hampered again. Effect: No mental attack can damage him, no need for sleep, eating or water, they are now just pleasures you indulge in****Grimm Mode LVL 1: This gives the user the ability to transform to the mode of the Reaper of universal souls 'Grimm Reaper' form for the amount of time that is needed for the skill****Mana:****1000 Per Minute for 1% (50 to all stats)****10000 Per minute for 2%****100000 Per minute for 3%****...****1000000000000 Per minute for 10%****100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Per minute for 100%**** Observe LVL 1: This gives the ability for you to see the stats, level, Bio, mood, behaviour, and opinion towards you. Restriction: Stats: They must not be 100 above you. Level: If their level is 50 levels higher, you are not allowed to see it. Bio: No restrictions. Mood, Behaviour, Opinion towards you: No restrictions****0 Mana per use**

Cedric wasn't pleased, he was ESTATIC!! He basically had the most powerful being on his side, in a transformation, Coach Hedge couldn't beat him. And look at all that XP points, such power, such strength, he could feel himself feel much healthier, but he didn't feel anything for Mana? Oh right, he hadn't unlocked Mana right? That's why, he didn't have the skill for it, yeah. So why not do it now? That would be good.

He sat on the ground, trying to mimic how people in TV meditate. He could hear snickering, glaring to Grimm on the couch, he tries to concentrate once more. Cloud your mind, feel your body, ignore all thoughts and outside interactions.

Minutes later, he still couldn't get it, he was frustrating. "_You don't meditate by emptying your mind, you overthink your mind, so much that you focus on one thing and one thing alone, hold unto it, and you should be able to meditate on that Same topic for hours at a time considering your abilities"_ Grimm said, his voice taking one of a wise teacher. Not one to waste instructions, he did all Grimm said, and he focused on one thing, his girlfriend or slut. He remembered where there was a night were she sneaked out to cuddle with him, she snuck out, obviously, she must've done it many times, because he had barely noticed, but this time she made too much of sound. Feeling suspicious, he followed her silently one she went out of his room and to the boy's dorm hallway, then she went downstairs to the female conference room; a room which the females discuss of anything, even sex, because there are no teachers. There is also one for the boys, but that's not important. Focusing of Mandy, she opened the door to the room, he took a peak and found Mandy's friends, looking like they were expecting her. He heard what they were saying and was shocked so ad, he should have barged in at the middle of their discussion

"So, how do you enjoy being that guy's boyfriend?" Sabrina, one of Mandy's friends, said in a mocking tone. "I hate it! He's just so...cute and all, but I really don't like him, really? An unpopular boy like him with a beauty queen like me date? That's just disgusting! How long is your prank going to last, Morgan?" said the voice of Mandy-a perfectly pitched voice that normally would make him feel untop the world, made him feel bitter- as she finished roasting his life. He heard a voice, so smooth, so perfect that it almost made him forget his anger right then and then. "Sorry, babe. We know how annoying it is, but don't be angry, you're gonna break up with him in 3 weeks" "But that's so far!! I don't think I can stand him any longer! Ugh! Fine!" Said Mandy. He couldn't take more of it, he ran up-silently-to his room, locked the door and silently became angry for so long and so hard, his body couldn't take and just fell asleep-collapsing on his bed-after like 5 minutes of venting.

Cedric unintentionally released a growl as he thought of that horrible memory, the memory that would always be with him, he should know, he never forgot something, or the same thing happens, for better or for worse. He just kept thinking about it, how he could've done better, how he should have known that she didn't love him, or even remotely like hi minutes later...Cedric got a new skill.

**Ping! You have gained a new skill: Meditation!**

**Meditation: The ability to find inner peace...or something like that! The meditation keeps you in a state of sensory over awareness or stasis.****50% Mana regeneration rate****50% Health regeneration rate**

**5 Mana Per minute**

**You have the sub-skill:**

**Dark Meditation!!****Dark Meditation: Due to thinking thoughts of evil, you have gained the ability to channel that evil to peaceful Evil!! Or I think it's peaceful...meh.****75% Mana Regen rate****100% Health Regen rate****10 Mana Per minute**

It was weird to be seeing this while his eyes were closed, really, you try seeing without actually seeing a blue box in darkness. Looking at Grimm, he realised that he should really get back to the outside world, that would be less suspicious, yes? Cedric waved a goodbye as his body faded, forcing his conscience to the outside world.

"I see you're slacking off, hmm?" What greeted Cedric was the face of Coach Hedge, the man's black eyes, black hair, with a face no one can love, that wasn't good.

Shaking his confusion, he asked "Are you the devil? Am I going to be taken to hell?" Cedric looked on, tilting his head as if he was a confused pup, which in this case he was

"No brat, it's me Coach Hedge, now stand up before I tell you to do 60 push-ups" Coach Hedge growled, his features looking demonic for a second before returning to normal, but Cedric saw that, that further proves his statement that Coach Hedge isn't human.

"Well you need help, you two look awfully alike" If Hedge was angry before, he was furious now, his nostrils blared, making him seem like a bull, and some smoke started to appear from his mouth. Cedric chuckled, then grabbed a red cloth, spun around, did a back flip and shouted "Ole!" While landing spectacularly, the class-who were watching- surprisingly pulled out a cardboard with the number '10'. Huh, with his luck, that could be turned into a skill.

**Ping!**

Ok, now the game is flattering him.

**Matador: You have upgraded from being a spectator to a doer, great. Just try not to die when a bull stabs you in the balls, you're starting to be entertaining. El Caliente, meat suit!!!!**

**Boost Mode: This increases your ability to Matador by 5**

**Mana****: 2 Per minute**

Really? Does every skill except observe involve Mana?

**Yes, now stop whining and focus at the angry Coach Hedge charging at you!!**

Wait, what? Cedric couldn't even form a thought as he was immediately hit with a fist by Coach Hedge. Coughing out some spit, he glared at the man. He stood up, already knowing what to do to Destaro "So that's how a teacher wants to do? Are you such a coward that you would hit a student? Clearly you're compensating for your small dick to act this foolish" Cedric said, his eyes once again gold, but the other question was, why did he say that? He'll figure it out later, concentrating on a pool in his body that was located in his stomach, he mentally pulled the water, making it to reach and flow to his entire body.

**Ping! You have gained the skill 'Mana Manipulation'**

Mana** Manipulation: The great and powerful energy source of the gods. The ability to destroy mountains with mere thoughts. While you only know how to make a crack in a pencil. Good start!!!! It gives you the ability to use your Mana that is in your body to perform things of greatness.****It's your Mana, there is literally 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 Mana every 100000 years**

Cedric smirked, time to activate a new skill. "You need to learn manners Destaro" The being who wanted to attack him, stopped in realization that this demigod was smart. In a second, Coach Hedge wasn't Hedge anymore, he was a 9'8 hulking 990 lbs minotaur, he had the head of a bull, and the legs of one, while the body was human, but it was pitch black, like darkness, its red eyes boring into Cedric, it's voice boomed, resonating across the yard

"So you are a demigod, Cedric Deadnite" It grinned, well, as much as a snarl could count as a grin anyway. Cedric nodded, realising there was no way for him to dodge this. "I must ask though, how do you know my name? No mortal has ever been blessed to utter that name" To Cedric, he basically said he wasn't as famous as his extended cousin, The legendary Minotaur

"S-e-c-r-e-t" Cedric grinned. Destaro nodded, befor running at him, he knew he only had one chance, but he was a bit confident, he knew his Mana Regen was 1600 per minute, so he knew the skill- the only combat skill-will last indefinitely "Grimm Mode: 1%" Cedric grinned, then something happened. His hair turned black, midnight black, and his eyes turned Golden, and then lastly, he felt a lot more powerful, deadly powerful in fact.

**Name: Cedric Deadnite (Grimm Mode: 1%)Age: 15**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 188 lbs**

**Level: 21 (7420000/819200000)**

**HP (Health Points): 60150/60150 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 3208.3 Per Second**

**MP: 620400/620400 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 6916.7 Per second**

**STR: 76**

**VIT: 77**

**INT: 76**

**WIS: 82**

**DEX: 83**

**AGI: 99**

**LUC: 90**

**CHAR: 89**

**Points: 110**

Cedric eyes widened. That was a lot of Mana!!!!!! Oh well, he reached out to distribute stats, then suddenly, the world went gray. He theorised this would allow him to allow him to distribute points without dying. Thinking quickly, he added some things that made all his stats below 80 to 80, the ones below 90 to 90

**STR: 100**

**VIT: 100**

**INT: 92**

**WIS: 100**

**DEX: 100**

**AGI: 100**

**LUC: 100**

**CHAR: 90**

**Points: 0**

Now his page looks like this

**Name: Cedric Deadnite (Grimm Mode: 1%)**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Demi-god**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 188 lbs**

**Level: 21 (7420000/819200000)**

**HP (Health Points): 750000/750000 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 83,333.3 Per Second**

**MP: 1420000/1420000 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 166,666.7 Per second**

1000000 Mana?! Oh it's on Destaro. Cedric grinned, once he was done adding points, time continued to move, but it might've well been in slow motion, Cedric smirked, but then he realised he had no idea how to fight. So he went to his mind "Hey Grimm, can you take control the body cause I don't know how to fight?" The being shrugged. Might as well. Without any warning, he found himself feel detached, like he lost connection to his body, must be Grimm taking control

**Outside as Grimm is about to clap some cheeks:**

Grimm looked at the being running at him, he sighed, might as well. Waiting till the Minotaur wanted to hit him, he dodged, then immediately looked at the being still wondering. Shrugging he ran at the being. Out of nowhere, a scythe appeared, the scythe was white, with the curved blade black as midnight, it had the head of a horned demon, and the scythe stand was scattered with black skulls as a design on the white. With practised ease, he swung his scythe at the being's back. A black liquid poured ot the wound, but then the being turned around, smacking Grimm away. Flying towards the wall, he did a back flip to land on the wall with his hand touching it. The wall cracked. Grimm sighed, then smirking, his eyes shone, like an amber, then out of nowhere, a tendril of darkness appeared and held the hulking minotaur in place. Then pushing a button on the back of the scythe stand, the scythe turned to a black sword, with its guard red, the symbols of fire raging through it, the whistling of the blade as he did some twirls of it sounded like crying souls and raging monsters.

Grimm raised the sword, then started slashing, he didn't care for the notifications blocking his false vision, until he accidentally swung his sword too the Minotaur's dick, he winced as the being disappeared in a cloud of dust

**Critical, instant death hit!!!****-100,000,000 HP**

Grimm had to feel sorry for the Mini Minotaur, that really hurt, he should know, that has happened to him worse times than he can count. On the other hand, he was free; he could lock Cedric in his mind forever and rule the world, and fuck females while he's at it. But then, where's the fun in that? He didn't want maximum op-ness; he wanted this to be like...underdog kind of thing, it was sometimes boring, but he just knew that this will be interesting to a fault.

"I guess I should let Cedric have the body now" Grimm muttered, looking at the shocked faces of the students here. He smirked at one in particular, Samuel. He knew what this boy was doing, hope he'd accomplish his mission.

**Name: Samuel****Age: 36 years****Race: Satyr**

"Sam the Satyr, has a nice ring to it" Grimm noticed Sam nearly have a heart attack. He chuckled, before entering the mindscape, dragging himself out of Cedric's body controls, and pushed Cedric into it

**Cedric:**

Cedric appeared back in his body; he looked around for the Minotaur but found nothing. Looking at the shocked face of everyone, he noticed a pile of gold sand right behind him at the corner of his eye. As soon as he turned back, the sand was just disappearing in the wind, and from the sand there were drops of objects, most lkely rewards

But before he could do that, he saw a lot of notifications in his face. Concentrating on the boxes, what he saw did but also didn't surprise him.

**You have gained 2,000,000 XP! You have levelled up!****You have gained the skill 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist'**

**Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist:**** You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightfoward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill, therefore it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage****: 400 per hit (100 each level; multiplied by 5 for each 5 points in STR)**

**Mana Damage Output: 400 X 100n _Where n is (Mana X LVL)_**

**Ping!!! You have gained 100 levels in 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist'. Please accept the temporary unconsciousness as we are trying to purge into your mind and muscles years of mastery of a skill so suddenly**

Wait, What?! And then suddenly, without him realising, he fell into a heap on the ground, blacking out

**Hello Humans, it's a new writer called Cedric Deadnite, as you all know, I'm new, and if you guys enjoyed this then I'llbe posting every 2 weeks...I think, my update time is flexible as a rubber band, and also, if you like this, wait till you see what I have planned, it will be...legendary!!!!! If anyone thinks Cedric is OP. WE HAVE A MAN WHO CAN THROW THUNDERBOLTS LIKE A JOCK! THIS IS FAR FROM OP, THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE WITH LIKE LEVEL 300'S AND MORE, AND THAT'SLIKE THE STRONGER DEMI-GODS, so really, he isn't that OP. Lastly, review, follow and favorite, I feed off those three to keep me going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kill the dungeon**

**Hello humans, I'm back with an upload, people who read it, some of you wrote some...interesting reviews, but I'll say this to you flamers "Sorry about it, I just don't give a fuck" So, yeah, anyway or those who might have calculated the skill, you would think that Grimm could kill Destaro easily, but when Grimm is in 1 percent mode, and is using his Shadow Fist, that also means his attacks are reduced to 1%. That means if his attack was 40,000,000. He's actually just doing 4000 damage, this makes the ability Grimm mode less OP which means monsters have a fighting chance and this makes Cedric more in agreement to use his own ability. But note, this is only when Grimm is in control, but Cedric is not at all used to his powers yet, so it'll be a long time before he can even use Grimm mode 3% properly, unless I make it so.****Enough with my rambling, this isn't a discussion, this is an Author's note, so without further adu, my human pets****ON WITH THE STORY**

**Last time on Dragon Ball-I mean, Last time on Reaper of Hades**

Cedric appeared back in his body; he looked around for the Minotaur but found nothing. Looking at the shocked face of everyone, he noticed a pile of gold sand right behind him at the corner of his eye. As soon as he turned back, the sand was just disappearing in the wind, and from the sand there were drops of objects, most likely rewards

But before he could do that, he saw a lot of notifications in his face. Concentrating on the boxes, what he saw did but also didn't surprise him.

**You have gained 2,000,000 XP! You have levelled up!****You have gained the skill 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist'**

**Martial art fighting style:** **Shadow Fist: You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightforward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill, therefore it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage:**** 400 per hit (25 each level; multiplied by 1 for each 5 points in STR)**

**Mana Damage Output: 400 X Mana****Ping!!!**

**You have gained 100 levels in 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist'. Please accept the temporary unconsciousness as we are trying to purge into your mind and muscles years of mastery of a skill so suddenly**

Wait, What?! And then suddenly, without him realising, he fell into a heap on the ground, blacking out

**Back to the Present**

**Samuel:**

Samuel didn't know what to do, faint, stare as his best friend Cedric Deadnite just passed out, or run to him, helping him out, carrying him to their dorm room, then stare, then faint. The last option felt more reasonable, but the fact everyone was talking about seeing Coach Connors turn to a fake-Minotaur and then Cedric beating it, it seems that the mist was on the fritz, or that the students were all true-sighted-yeah right-but it seemed that the former sounded more realistic, but now, he had a white-haired boy to save.

Passing through a crowd of high-schoolers surrounding a place was a feat that even the most skilled athlete had trouble, and Sam wasn't even close to even being an athlete. After a while, he was able to get through when he saw them parting, like someone was walking behind him that deserved the utmost respect, admiration or fear. He turned back and saw no-one, strange.

Finally getting to Cedric, he picked him up, and with renewed speed and vigour, he rushed out of the exercise yard, into the gym, got to the hallway, got to the boy's dorm, got to his dorm room, literally threw Cedric to the bed, and then locked the door of the room, double checking their safety by re-locking it again.

"What the fuck did Chiron send me out here to protect? If anything he's a seasoned warrior all by himself" But Sam knew that was not true, he saw the eyes of Cedric before, during, and after the battle. They were not his normal red, almost black eyes that had a bit of uncaring-ness in them, but this one was Gold, with malice, hatred, boredom, and an evil so cold it chilled Sam right to the very core, those eyes seemed to know everything about him the moment they looked at him, he was really hoping that whatever Cedric had summoned, it wouldn't come back.

Lost in his own thought, Sam didn't know Cedric was awake till he heard rapid coughing, like that of a dry man who had only had a minute of life if no water came to him. Not waiting for a second, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from a dispenser machine, and forcefully downed it right at Cedric's throat. Cedric hacked and coughed normal for a person who had just passed out. His eyes fluttered open, no more the dangerous gold, but were now the mesmerizing red that he was comfortable with, no matter how gay the sentence sounded.

"Sam? Did I pass out?" Cedric said after a few moments of coughing-his voice throaty due to him coughing moments ago- and looked at Sam with a mix of calm and confusion that actually looked amusing on the pale-haired boy.

"No, you made Coach Connors turn to a Minotaur, your eyes turned gold, a scythe which then turned to a sword came out of nowhere and killed said Coach, and only _then_ did you pass out" Sam snorted in a goat-like manner, a thing Satyrs could get away with because, they were Satyrs.

"Nice joke there Autumn Boy" Sam chortled, just because his hair looked suspiciously like autumn leaves didn't make him a seasonal boy. "Shut up winter head" "Short stack" Sam winced, Sam was around 5'10, so compared to Cedric who was younger, taller, stronger, faster, but unsurprisingly not wiser.

"You win this round Cedric Deadnite, but I, Samuel Wick, will win one day" Cedric smirked, not the kind of smirk you'd like to see on a normally composed boy like Cedric, but he paid no heed to it.

**Cedric:**

Cedric looked at Sam as he said those words of revenge, he just smirked, and he was now concentrating on the box that was right in front of him

**You have gained 100 levels in the skill 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist'**

**Alert, 'Martial art fighting style: Shadow Fist' name has been changed to just 'Shadow Fist'**

**You**** have gained the ability 'Shadow Manipulation'. Due to knowledge of skill, the skill has levelled up 20 times.**

**You**** have gained the skill 'Sword Form: Shadow Blade'. Shadow blade has increased 40 times**

**You have gained the sub-skill of 'Shadow Manipulation'. It is called 'Shadow Tendrils'. Due to holding and restricting enormous weight, 'Shadow Tendrils' has levelled up 70 times**

A lot of things in life wouldn't have made Cedric happier, he then noticed how fatigued he felt, the world was now moving at a normal rate, well slower than he was used to, but quick enough that he could have a normal conversation with Sam. Checking his stats, he realised why, he had lost 'Grimm Mode 1%' that's why.

**STR: 50**

**VIT****: 50**

**INT****: 42**

**WIS****: 50**

**DEX****: 50**

**AGI****: 50**

**LUC****: 50**

**CHAR****: 40**

Ok, he seriously felt weak, but nothing a good distribution to stat points wouldn't fix

**Alert, most of your stats have now reached 50, we have deemed it fit to give you new perks and a 5% increase to the stats that are helping your Mana and Health**

Now his stat sheet felt weak, he felt he had just gotten a withdrawal to some good cocaine, and the supply was gone, he didn't like the withdrawal. Now he knew how cocaine addicts felt. Taking a look at his Stat sheet, he paled, he felt extremely weak compared to the time he had a million Mana!!! A million!!! But now, he has just this.

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: ****Demi-god**

**Height****: 6'2****Weight: 188 lbs****Level: 22 (1,420,000/16,384,000)****HP (Health Points):377,900/377,900 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 2,083.3Per Second**

**MP: 672,900/672,900 (Plus 1300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 4,166.7 Per second**

**STR: 52.5**

**VIT****: 52.5**

**INT****: 44.1**

**WIS****: 52.5**

**DEX****: 50**

**AGI****: 50**

**LUC****: 50**

**CHAR****: 40**

**Points****: 10**

Oh believe him, he was still strong compared to the humans-mortals, the name he had to call them-and that meant that he was definitely not normal. Checking his skill, all the despair of being weak left him at that short moment.

**Shadow Mana Manipulation: Ahh, shadows, the darkness, the scary things that can pop out in the dark, you have learned to control those shadows, making them do your every bidding, they can change shape (One can even make them turn into a sexy woman), and increase in size. The design, detail and texture will be determined by your mastery over it. You are at level 20, so your skill and make them look realistic, and they now also have a sentience about them that they can respond to simple words instead of acting mindless**

**1000 Per Minute**

**Sword Form: Shadow Blade:** **The ability to point sharp objects at enemies without skewering your dick in the process, and the ability to morph your weapon into a weapon already ordained to be its missing piece, so to say. Your sword prowess determines the speed of changing your weapon, and the ability to well, fight.**

**Level 20: Sword prowess: Apprentice**

**Level 20: Morph: Activation time: 10s**

**Weapon**** it can morph to: Scythe**

**Shadow Tendrils LVL 70: This gives you the ability to create tendrils out of the shadows. This is currently your only magical offensive attack that you have used your intuition to create. This is a sub-skill of 'Shadow Manipulation**

**5000 Mana Per Tendril**

**Weight limit (1000 lbs)**

**Maximum Number Of Tendrils: 8**

Cedric grinned at the Shadow Manipulation. This skill had a lot of incentive, with enough training; he would not be a virgin and have thousands of women as a harem! The possibilities are endless!! Threesomes! Foursomes!! Heck, there could be an orgy!!

_'And here I thought my vessel was not even sexually activated. He is, what a relief'_ 2 things happened. A) Cedric flipped him the bird then smirked, and. B) Grimm's couch appeared 200 feet in the air, and then disappeared. Grimm landed on his face. 'Fuck!!!'

He then slowly looked at Sam, who was looking at him blankly. Oh, yeah. He almost forgot about the life form. He opened his mouth, wishing to say something, but something above Sam's head made him stop, and keep his mouth open in wonder.

**Name: Samuel**

**Age: 36 years**

**Race: Satyr**

Satyrs?! As in half man-half goats things that are that are basically Pan's secretaries?! That's impossible, where's the goat feet that a Satyr was known for? Cedric didn't understand, and when in doubt, use **'Observe'**

**Name: Samuel****Age: 36 years****Race: Satyr****Level: 40****HP: 100,000/100,000****MP: 3,000/3,000****STR: 30****VIT: 40****INT: 45****WIS: 39****DEX: 30****AGI: 20****LUC: 40****CHAR: 20****Bio: Sam is a Satyr, he works at camp Half-blood. He is friends with one Grover, another Satyr, and Cedric Deadnite, a kid who is in Crew Academy; he has been tasked to protect Cedric believing Cedric is a demi-god, which has been piqued as Cedric just beat up a Minotaur. He is a nice guy at heart and he would protect those who he thinks as loved ones with his life****Likes: Pizza, the colour Red, cheese enchiladas****Dislikes: Meat, monsters, underground**

**Opinion towards You: He is currently confused at why you are looking dazed and unfocused**

'What's a camp Half-blood? Is that a place for demi-gods like me? I think so. Why am I so calm about Sam being a Satyr? I think this is how Gamers Mind works. This is both useful and dangerous' Cedric thought. Worried that he might seem like he didn't acknowledge Sam; he turned to the half-man-half-goat, his eyes looking business-like, no mood for playing, he was all serious now "Why didn't you tell me you were a Satyr Sam? I thought we could tell each other everything" Sam just had the decency to looked shock at his cold voice. Then seeing as how, Cedric is serious, he knew this wasn't a joking matter.

'It seems he know that I'm a Satyr, but how?' "How did you find out?" Sam asked, confusion in his voice as he wondered whether Cedric would hate or resent him. If that happened, he would never live it down.

"I feel something non-human about you, something...animalistic. I figured you to be a centaur but then I realised it is impossible to hide those kind. You studied Greek Mythology and you were very excited when nature was in a word or something good was said about it. You are a vegetarian. When you sleep, you tend to make a noise erringly similar to a goat bleating. So hitting all those conclusions at once and theorising you were not human. I believe you are a Satyr. Judging by your momentaringly shocked expression, I theorise I am right? Am I not?" Cedric said, his eyes narrowing in a way that said silently 'You better confess or else' Nodding slightly, Cedric's gaze turned to one of boredom and apathetic interest.

"Yes. Now is time for you to answer _my_ question" Sam said, his eyes trying to imitate a lack of confusion but he was failing terribly by the amused expression in Cedric's eyes "Are you a demigod? If so, do you know your father? How did you learn how to beat that Minotaur? Why did your eye turn gold when you fought said Minotaur?" Sam said, before taking a huge breath.

Cedric wanted to say _"Yes. My father is Hades. I called on a spiritual entity of unknown power to help. That was because he had to take control of my body, so his-my- eyes turned gold" _But Grimm made him stop '_Only tell him if you're a demi-god. People won't like it if you're Hades' son, most living creatures will hate and despise you default for that. And there's also the added incentive that the other Gods would want your head on a pike. Mostly Zeus. Especially Zeus. Same thing with telling him about me. The Gods have eyes and ears everywhere, so if you say anything, you are as good as dead. Because they will stop at nothing until you're wiped from existence.'_ shivered inwardly. That would not be on his to-do list. Focusing his attention back to Sam, he said in a cool voice that helped him portray he was telling the truth "I am a demi-god, pretty easy to see that huh? No, I don't know my dad, because if I did, I'll most likely tear out his balls and burn it to ashes then feed it to him-" (Somewhere else, Hades felt like he had just unleashed a force worse than his general; Death) "-and then maybe I'll think of thinking of thinking of thinking of forgiving him. Also, what do you mean beat the Minotaur, all I remember was saying its name, blinking, and then boom, I'm in the dorm. Gold eyes? I've heard red with rage but not gold with badassery"

Sam nodded, feeling a deep sense that the 14 year old is telling the truth "So you don't remember anything?" Cedric mentally breathed a sigh of relief, Gamers Mind for the win.

"Nothing. Did I miss an orgy? If so, then I am sorrowful" Sam blushed at the younger boy's words, before clearing his throat at the boy

"Cedric, you're in grave danger. That Minotaur was only the first of many; there will be more foes after you. Each one much stronger than the last. There is a place to train people like you-yes there are others like you- called Camp Half-blood. If you allow me to escort you there, you will be trained vigorously. But be warned, as a demi-god, the chances your life will be happy are slim. You might never have the chance to reach old age. You will be leaving your family, loved ones, and comrades behind. This is not for the faint of heart, but if you do this, you will not die knowing that you could've survived longer. So tell me Cedric Deadnite, do you want to go to Camp Half-blood?" Sam said, his eyes sober and remorseful, practically begging Cedric to come.

"My chances to being happy are slim? Who cares? I'm leaving my family behind? My family was always shitty so ok. Not for the faint of heart? Dude, I survived insulting Coach Connors, don't tell me that my heart is faint. And for that I'll never reach old age? Fate hasn't met me before, or else they'd change that declaration. I'm in." Cedric said, his voice as calm as a sleeping baby. In truth, with the power he had, he could live forever. Sam said a quick 'Awesome' before packing up his things in his bag-which would give him time to set himself-but he wondered why he was packing.

"If you're wondering why I'm packing. This school saw through the entire ordeal, so we have to leave this school so as monsters will avoid this place and keep the mortals safe" Well, that answered his question in a nutshell. Cedric started to pack as well, quickly packing his stuff-he didn't bring much-and then walked over to the door. Reaching to open it, the door opened on its own revealing a frightened Mandy. Cedric lost his balance there and fell into her, one of his hands-or both, he realised-on her boobs.

'Well, at least she isn't flat' Cedric smirked at Mandy who looked miffed but otherwise kept her composure. Getting off from her, Mandy noticed the bag that was beside Cedric; his luggage. Tilting her head in a confused manner, she asked Cedric in a high-pitched voice that sounded both cute and sultry-as much as it can to the ears of a teenage boy high on hormones anyway-"What are you doing Cedric? School isn't over until tomorrow" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. He got a bit annoyed at her poking into his business but he had to be as smart and tactical as possible.

"Yes but, me and Sam have to leave. We got word from the Principal Brown that I have to leave the school premises. Sam got angry about how unfair it is, so he was expelled to" Said Cedric with a robotic tone that frightened the daylights out of Sam and Mandy. To seal the deal, Cedric pointed at the Satyr's bag before saying to her still in a robotic tone "We will be going immediately, so I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me and Sam to pack so you can find a new boyfriend, or a new sucker to seduce until you break his heart by dumping him. So, in the words of Porky the Pig 'P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Piss of Mandy'" Cedric said before walking past her calmly, before exiting the school through the receptionist door-who coincidentally Cedric had to bribe by letting her suck his cock; lucky him, but Sam just fainted when she said it-and getting a taxi for him and Sam to drive. Sam and Cedric were just in comfortable silence the whole ride to wherever the fuck they were going to.

"So where are we going? Where is this camp located?" Said Cedric; his eyes distant and dazed, like a half-asleep man. It wasn't new for Cedric to look like that, but this time, he looked sad-his eyes were slightly watery-and he also looked like he was dying at the same time. Sam thought it was the stress of killing a monster, leaving his girlfriend and the academy. Not to mention his family...He couldn't be farther from the truth

**Meanwhile, in the mind of one Cedric Deadnite**:

'Noooooooo!!!!!!!! All those perks that could give me so much power, yet so out of reach!!!!!!!' Cedric was currently checking the perks list, the perks had so many advantages, but the XP/Money needed is just too much!!!! One in particular though...

**Perks list:**

**Blessing of Hades:** **You have the power to bend the earth to your will, to raise the dead, to control the demons, to talk to souls. You will be nigh unbeatable in the ability to control darkness and the dark flames of the underworld.**

**Effect: Some monsters will not want to harm you and those you are associated with. Your Shadow Manipulation will reach LVL 1000 (You will be able to create the world in nothing but darkness)You will unlock Fire manipulation at LVL 2000 (You could literally make fire hot enough to turn the river Styx to the Steam Styx)**

**Cost: (Note: this power is extremely useful, so keep that in mind. This is also a warning to the amount. Brace yourself) 1,000,000,000XP and 40 trillion Dollars**

His body spasmed for so long that he was sure that Sam would surely notice. The cost was too high for him to manage. Firstly, how will he share XP? He tapped on the perk again, and something interesting happened

**Do you want to invest 50% of your XP to the 'Blessing Of Hades' perk. It will be automatically deducted from your quest and/or kills. Do you want to invest? YES/NO**

He immediately pressed yes. This could hinder his growth, but by the time he gets the perk, that could make him definitely unstoppable. Looking over to Sam, he asked, "Where are we going?" his eyes looking bored, when he had all the right to be excited.

"We're going to Half-blood Hill, Long Island, New York." Sam whispered, trying not to give the cab driver any suspiscion that they are demi-gods, well, at least one of them were. Nodding at that, he turned his head to the scenery. Closing his eyes for a bit, for what felt like a second, Sam tapped Cedric, in which he immediately woke up. "He's at his limit, he can take us only this far. We'll have to walk there" Cedric gave no form of acknowledgement. He just walked out the cab, and started to walk towards the hill that looked the highest.

Sam rushed over to follow the 15 year old surprised he was going the right direction. Minutes getting to the hill, they heard a deafening roar that shook both of them. Regaining their balance, they focused on the base-closer to the middle actually-and saw a much more beefed up version of Destaro. Cedric tried to observe it but it didn't work. He theorised he had to level up to get longer distances.

"We have to stop that Minotaur, people are running from it, look." Sam pointed closer to the top and he saw a kid who was definitely a couple years younger than him, a Satyr with curly hair, and a woman. Rushing towards the Minotaur, Cedric got behind and summoned some tendrils at it, grabbing the legs. The beast turned to check upon the annoyance and saw some dark tendrils on its legs. Huffing out smoke, the beast continued walking as the tendrils strained to hold them together, then snapped.

'The tendrils are able to hold 1000 lbs!! What is that thing?' Realising he was finally in a short range, Cedric used observe for it, and well, the results were useless

**Name: The Minotaur**

**Age: 1000**

**Race: Ancient Monster**

**Level: ?**

**HP: ?/ ?**

**MP: ?/ ?**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**DEX: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHAR: -40**

**Bio: The Minotaur is a monster with the head and hind legs of a bull, but the body and musculature of a man. This is a very rare monster, and if it's after you, you must be the son of a very important God/Goddess.**

**Likes: Demi-god flesh, The Underworld.**

**Dislikes: Demi-gods, Red.**

**Opinion Towards You: You're a bug in him tasting some good Demi-god**

**Mood: Hungry and very very very very Angry**

Cedric gulped in fear at the literal monster that could easily crush him. He was panicking on what to do as the monster gazed upon him, the sound of Sam screaming, and him staring at the confused faces of the unknown people; before a sense of calm washed over him and suddenly his mid was thinking of multiple tactics o kill the Minotaur. 'Ok, let's see. I could use hand to hand combat, but it'll be too fast for me. I could make the shadows make a protective barrier as I hit it. Or I could use Grimm mode-no, I don't want to get reliant. I'll use my own power' Cedric internally agreed with his tactic. Looking at the beast defiantly, he muttered **'Shadow Fist'** and then Cedric was put into a position he never imagined.

His body shifted sideways as his left arm was put 43 degrees away from his chest by at least 13 inches, and his right hand was positioned at his mid-section. His hands were in an open palm but his third and pinky finger were closed in a way that was slightly apart from his palm, while his index, middle, and thumb were positioned in a claw form. His right leg was forward, while his left leg was 1.3 feet apart from his right leg.

Moving at a speed he was not used to gave him a bit of tunnel vision, but he was able to see the movement of the Minotaur. Striking the left knee of the Minotaur, the beast howled in pain as it then smacked him away. Tumbling to the unknown group, he balanced himself, before turning to them, "Can any of you fight in any way, I'll need a hand" He asked them in his normally calm tone. The woman stepped up, to which he nodded, not bothering to check her level as he focused on the damage he took from that hit

**-37,790****HP: 340,110/377,900**

He winced, 10% of his HP gone in a single hit, and he had only taken about...he doesn't even know. He used 'Observe' on the Minotaur and he was astonished

**HP: 999,985,375/?**

Okay, it wasn't much in damage, but if he added Mana to his attacks, that would be insane. He thought up his 'Shadow Fist' skill, and he was surprised

**Shadow Fist LVL 101: You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightforward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill, therefore it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage: 14,625 per hit (25 each level; multiplied by 1 for each 5 points in STR)**

**Mana Damage Output: 14,625 X Mana**

If that was the case then why doesn't he just focus all his Mana into an attack...he hasn't done that before, so why the hell not. Focusing all his Mana, he barked an order to the woman "Keep him busy while I charge a fatal attack" The woman nodded, running to the Minotaur, putting all his Mana into a fist

**MP: 0/672,900**

He was absently aware of the woman being turned to a pillar of bright yellow light after getting grabbed by the Minotaur. He felt a pang of sadness at the scream of the kid as he shouted "NOOO!!!!!!!" and the sniffles he heard. He ran at the beast with speeds that he could not track, and then threw the punch at the only place that Cedric could think that could land a critical blow...the balls and dick that were covered by a pair of underpants. He cringed as he saw the damage count and as the monster slowly crumpled to dust.

**Critical damage done by 'Shadow Fist' and imbued in Mana. Calculating...-19,828,575,000 to Minotaur's health.**

Cedric looked over to the kid who was kneeling on the hard grass, sobbing. He felt a twinge of sadness as he saw the other Satyr comforting the boy, as the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and promptly fainted. Cedric felt black spots in his eyes as he quickly said to the other Satyr "Take the rewards and give them to me when I wake up, and then please help carry me and the other kid to the Half-blood hill-" as he also crumpled to a heap and passed out.

**Some hours later:**

**You have slept in a bed. 50% of your health and Mana restored. Debuffs removed.**

Cedric opened his eyes to be greeted with that notification. Looking at the bed he slept on, it was an average queen sized bed, the only problem was that it was made of hay-surprisingly soft hay but still-and the wooden frame was a blessed Mahogany. He saw himself in a barn like area, as big as the school he was once in. He heard footsteps coming and out stepped a blond haired girl with silver eyes that held vast intelligence and curiosity in them. He used **'Observe'**-This is becoming a habit now- and got some surprising results

**Name: Annabeth Chase, Daughter Of Athena**

**Age: 11**

**Race: Demi-god**

**Level: 50**

**HP: 246,450/246,450**

**MP: 100,000/100,000**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 35**

**INT: 120**

**WIS: 190**

**DEX: 60**

**AGI: 50**

**LUC: 30**

**CHAR: 50**

**Bio: Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Frederick Chase an Athena; Goddess of wisdom, crafts, cleverness, tactics etc. She is a Demi-god that is currently in her fourth year in the camp. She ran away from her home and made friends with two Demi-gods: Luke and Thalia. She remembers Thalia sacrificing her life to protect Luke and her, and she promised herself never to be weak**

**Likes: Knowledge, books, camp Half-blood, Luke**

**Dislikes: Monsters, not knowing anything, Zeus, Hera, Hades.**

**Opinion Towards You: She is in awe at how you killed a Minotaur with no training whatsoever, and slightly has a crush on your looks (Not you; Your Looks)**

**Mood: Surprised. Nervous. Giddy.**

Cedric coughed slightly, garnering he attention of Annabeth as she was looking at the other boy there. He had see-green eyes that almost looked dark, black hair, a high cheekbone that makes him look both like a child, and an old trouble maker. "So you're awake? I didn't expect you to wake up only after two days" Cedric nodded, sitting straight up as he stared into the girl's silver eyes.

"Yeah, I heal fast. What happened to Sam? Is he and the other Satyr ok?" Cedric said calmly, his eyes never leaving her body, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable to his stare

"You're taking the news that you're a Demi-god a bit too well. And yes, they are fine" She added quickly, answering his question before his eyes looked away at her making said girl breath an inward sigh of relief

Cedric shrugged, "I'm very calm with nearly everything because of my very broad imagination, so I really just gave up on thinking logically and just embraced it" Annabeth giggled at his last comment. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he said, "Like now, I can say that you are a daughter of Athena"

She tensed slightly, her eyes widening a slight amount in both surprise "How do you know?" She drew a dagger out of nowhere and pointed it at Cedric

"Hey, calm down. I only know that because of your eyes. They carry a certain intelligence and wisdom in them, and a cleverness and curiosity that is staggering. Also the fact that you just told me now" Annabeth snorted, withdrawing her sword and placing it back to her hip. "Say, I don't know your name. What is your name then Wise Girl?" Annabeth groaned

"If I tell you, will you stop calling me Wise Girl?" Cedric shrugged in a 'Maybe' fashion that left Annabeth's left eye twitching "It's Annabeth Chase" She ground out. He nodded before he jumped out from the 'bed' and walked over to her

"Well then since you're here and I need to know this place, can you please give me a tour of this camp, Miss Blondie?" Annabeth's hand was slowly reaching for her dagger as her eye twitched repeatedly, the budding crush gone in an instant.

After giving him a tour of the camp: The training ground, the campfire, the 12 major gods cabin, the minor gods cabin, and so on and so forth. He was shifted into the Hermes Cabin as he didn't know his Godly parent-info given by Sam-and he was bid goodbye by the blonde haired girl. Looking at the Hermes Cabin, he saw a rowdy place for the mischievous, relentless and the fidgety. He shook his head before snagging a bed, and keeping a horn that he found beside the hay bed. Relaxing slightly, he took note of the notification bar that blinded his peripheral vision

**You have gained 30,000,000 XP for killing the Minotaur. You have levelled up 11 times!!!!!**

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Demi-god**

**Level: 33 (13,239,168/16,777,216)**

**HP (Health Points):425,650/425,650 (Plus 14,300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 17,600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 2,083.3Per Second**

**MP: 735,400/735,400 (Plus 14,300 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 17,600 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 4,166.7 Per second**

**STR: 52.5**

**VIT: 52.5**

**INT: 44.1**

**WIS: 52.5**

**DEX: 50**

**AGI: 50**

**LUC: 50**

**CHAR: 40**

**Points: 120**

He smirked at seeing the stat points that he will allocate immediately. He put some in all stats to give a well-rounded sheet like:

**STR: 60**

**VIT: 60**

**INT: 72**

**WIS: 60**

**DEX: 60**

**AGI: 70**

**LUC: 60**

**CHAR: 60**

**Points: 0**

He nodded to his stats as he remembered how he beat the beast and as how that woman saved them all by sacrificing her life. He didn't even get her name, she just saved them. He was eternally grateful for her sacrifice 'She's not dead. She was a mortal. She would have blood and gore splattered everywhere. It's either Hades took her hostage or...just that Hades took her hostage' Cedric nodded at Grimm's knowledge, she wasn't a monster so she would have died the normal way.

"Well, I guess I should go meet the headmaster of this place; I think his name was Chiron" Cedric muttered to himself before leaving the Hermes Cabin unnoticed.

**Ping!!! You have gained the skill 'Sneak'**

**Sneak LVL 1:** **To enter a place unnoticed and to come out unnoticed, the way of the silent, the ways of the shadows. You have learned to imitate what you've seen from movies, and you have 0 technique**

**1% chance of getting found**

**1% chance of Critical strike**

Cedric's eyes twitched repeatedly as he made his way to the headmaster...which he didn't know where the fuck he was at the moment. Asking for directions and a picture of how the guy-well Centaur now that he knows-looked like, he was able to see a middle-aged man in a tweed jacket, with thinning brown hair, and a scraggly brown beard that had streaks of gray in it at as he was sitting at the end of a porch

**Chiron, Trainer Of Heroes**

**LVL: ?**

He was looking at Chiron, the trainer of heroes. But wasn't Chiron a Pegasus? But this man was on a wheelchair. Turning his head to Cedric, the man smiled at patted on a seat near a Man that was small, but porky. He had curly black hair that looked akin to purple, and a red nose. He wore a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts and was currently playing a game of cards.

**Dionysus, God Of Wine.**

LVL**: ?**

'An actual God huh? What should we do when he decides to turn me mad?' He shook his head from those thoughts and walked over to Chiron seating down on the chair, he politely greeted the god "Good morning Mr. Chiron. Good day Dionysus" Immediately their eyes-well Chiron's eyes-turned from friendly to hostile in a millisecond and a deadly pressure was felt by Cedric

**Ping! You have gained the skill 'Detect bloodlust'. Due to the amount of bloodlust in the area, you skill is now level 20**

**Detect Bloodlust LVL 20:** **Someone wants to kill you? Now you'll be able to pinpoint who it is and also be able to withstand said urge or cower in their urge to erase you from existence**

**You can pinpoint who's reeking off the bloodlust within 120 feet**

**50% chance of withstanding high level bloodlust**

**Warning! Bloodlust detected! From those two THINGS in front of you!!! Run bitch run!!!!!**

Cedric was in absolute fear, but his calm face showed nothing of the sort as they simultaneously asked him "How do you know my name?" Cedric smirked as he activated Grimm mode and watched as the two's bloodlust wavered for a moment as they saw the now black hair and golden evil eyes of Cedric.

He decided to copy what they did to him and the results went both ways "**Will you stop with your anger and realise that it's pitiful. I know you Chiron because I asked the campers, and I also know Dionysus from an ability of mine I will tell you entities if you will calm down"** Cedric said as he absent-mindedly heard the ping sound of a new skill. He immediately willed it to close as he saw as Dionysus snapped his finger as Cedric felt a force on his mind

**A mind-crushing will determined to make you mad has been seen and negated by Gamers Mind**

**"Madness doesn't work on me Dionysus"** Cedric said as the god of wine finally gave up and gave an angry gaze to the black haired boy. Cedric's hair and eyes turned normal as all hostile action was halted

"Now kid, can you explain how you know me?" Cedric chuckled, already making an excuse instead of telling them the Gamer ability. Being a Demi-god is one thing, but your life became a game is a whole other ball game

"Well it's because I can kind of sense you. You have a feeling of power in you, also the free-flowing smell of wine. And the fact you tried to make me go insane proves you are the God Dionysus, as only a god can exhibit such power"

**You have gained a new skill 'Lying' through lying repeatedly**

**Lying LVL 1: ****You can decide to say something far from the truth and make people believe that is actually thee truth. Good enough**

**5% of making the person believe it's the truth.**

**-95% chance if the lie is unbelievable**

**This skill at this current level can only work on dim-witted humans whether unbelievable or not**

Oh, this was a skill that Cedric could grind. He lies on a daily basis, also the fact that he had a completionist habit to make anything with a percentage immediately into 100%. "I see. Well then, welcome to Camp Half-blood. Where the Demi-gods live, this is a place to train demigods to protect themselves from monsters, the longer you serve in here, the more prepared you are to face the outside world" Said Chiron. Dionysus shrugged at the demigod and continued to be interested in a game of...is that pinochle? Whatever.

"Thank you elder Chiron, but I would like to tell you heritage, but my father isn't well liked among...basically everything if I'm correct" Chiron and Dionysus-who stopped looking at the cards-narrowed their eyes at the statement. Urging him to go forward, Cedric sighed. They weren't going to like this. "My father is Hades. Ruler of the underworld. Master of shadows. Raiser of monsters." Chiron and Dionysus looked shocked at his words.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!!!!" Dionysus roared, his voice gathering the attention of the campers

"I am sceptical as well" Chiron said calmly, cold fury in his eyes as he looked at Cedric. Cedric knew he had to make them believe him. Channelling a lot of Mana, he dragged the shadows of everyone as a ball of shadows surrounded Cedric. It then exploded outwards as the souls of every camper was given back to them, including Chiron. Chiron immediately got a chill of his back as he felt his shadow become heavier, a weight he never acknowledged now became a weight he consciously felt now. Only a child of Hades could phantom enough power to try that. Cedric panted as he went down on one knee as he checked the amount of Mana he used

**MP: 201,900/735,400**

Cedric's eyes widened. He used five hundred thousand Mana for that?! 'Note to self: Never try to take the shadows of many people at once' Cedric wondered if his Mana Regen could keep up.

**Mana Regen: 4,166.7 Per second**

Okay it could. "Are you okay, Cedric?" Cedric waved it off with the generic "Yeah I'm fine" "So you are the son of Hades," as soon as he said that a Purple Skull-like helmet with spikes on the top of its head appeared atop Cedric's head.

"What is that?" Cedric asked as he discreetly used **'Observe'** on it

**Symbol of claiming: Hades.**

**This thing is a symbol that Hades uses to claim his children when the camp or some camp members are aware of your parentage. Good luck kid, you're famous now!!!!**

Cedric didn't outwardly react, hell, he didn't react at all. He was eeringly calm. Thank you Gamers Mind. "You have been claimed as a son of Hades" Cedric just stared blankly before he fully heard and understood

"I see, well that would explain the fact I love darkness, I sleep pale, don't like people, and I'm extremely handsome"

"Damn right you are" A pretty girl called out as most girls started to make cat-calls at him. Surprisingly Cedric jut turned to Chiron with apathy in his eyes

"Do you have a cabin for Hades? Is it hidden?"

"Sorry. But we don't have" Chiron said uncomfortably at the son of Hades. Cedric sighed, getting used to the bigotry given to him because of Hades. He didn't really get annoyed by it, but that doesn't mean he liked it.

"Understandable, Hades was hated by most, and you didn't have the precognition to just make an honorary cabin to let the camp know that death is everywhere, sobering them a bit. You didn't have the idea, right?" Cedric said coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously and the shadows around the trees started to spasm wildly. The grass around Cedric turned black, and an aura of evil surrounded the camp. Sam-who was part of the crowd-grabbed his shoulder, causing the white haired boy to calm down. He looked at the other Demigods who were cowering in slight fear at his anger, and the other demigods who didn't gather gathered, including Annabeth as she looked at him with a fearful and somewhat hateful gaze

_'Fool!! You told them, Zeus will want you dead!! You won't like this at all you foolish boy'_ 'I know Grimm, but the fact is that if I hide this from them; when I actually unleash it, they might get tense and will act worse than this' Grimm said nothing, Cedric figured that Grimm agreed. Cedric shook his head "So what? Where am I going to stay? Will I sleep outside? Will I sleep in the Big House? Well you tell me later, I'm going to the forest" Cedric walked off to the forest as he heard the voice of Annabeth calling out his name, but he just tuned her out.

Walking to a tree, he realised that he hadn't gained the most useful skill in the world of Gaming. ID create and ID escape. He focused on the tree and the bush beside it, and a box appeared

**You have found a Dungeon. Do you want to enter? LVL- 36 YES/NO**

Cedric grinned, this is what he needed right now to vent his anger. He pressed yes as he entered the bush, instead of more grass, he looked at a room that was surrounded in black walls. Skulls were rested on pedestals, the skulls were also on fire. The walkway was caked in blood, and limbs were located randomly around it. "Well, this is gory" He commented absently as he walked forward. As he went on his way he found a skeleton. It had black bones, it's skull was spiked, and it was wearing black Greek armour

**Undead Skeleton****LVL- ****20**

**HP: ****10,100/10,100**

**This**** thing is a soul that has been cursed by Hades to never leave its body, even for a hundred years. This things are known to fight alone, but some might be seen in groups. It has a shadow immunity as the damaged is reduced by 67%**

**Kill**** to Gain: 1,000 XP**

The skeleton in question turned its empty eye sockets towards the spawn of Hades. Cedric smirked, this might be interesting. Cedric sped towards the skeleton, raising his hands as he swung it down at the armour. The armour didn't budge as Cedric was hit with a sting of pain in his fist. The skeleton swung at him, Cedric rolled to the side but got a nick on his bicep

**HP: 480,000/481,900**

That cut dealt about 1,900 points of damage. He winced at the cut but there was no flow of blood. Thank you Gamers Body. Cedric looked at the enemy who was rushing towards his downed position. Doing a springboard recovery, he was able to hit the skeleton on the jaw sending the skeleton back a bit. The skeleton regained his balance and then ran forward swinging his sword downwards at Cedric. Cedric dodged the attack by the skeleton as his mind was now running a mile a minute 'I could create a shadow construct for a weapon-no, I will not affect the skeleton to a high extent, and I think I have an idea' Cedric flowed his Mana to his bones, thinking of elongating it, using Mana to open the skin. In a moment, a bone appeared in Cedric's hand. It was a white, crude and sharp with the base thinner than the rest making it look suspiscuously like a handle for a sword

**Ping! You have gained the skill 'Bone Manipulation**

**Bone Manipulation:** **The ability to manipulate bones to a shape or construct, as well as to increase the density**

**1,000 Mana Per inch of bone**

**Density:****Bone- 100 Mana**

**Iron- 200 MP**

**Steel- 500 MP**

**Titanium- 700 MP**

**Platinum- 1,100 MP**

**Diamond- 1,500 MP**

**Shadow Metal- 2,500 MP**

Cedric dodged an attack that was aimed for his shoulder by rolling to the side, blade still in hand. Wildly swinging the skeleton, he managed to get a lucky swing where he was able to cleave the head off

**Ping! You have gained 1,000 XP!!**

Cedric saw the skeleton slowly turn to dust and fade. In its absence, were a wad of cash, a bunch of silver coins and black armour. Setting that aside he observed the sword he held to kill the skeleton and got a healthy dose of info.

**Crude Bone Sword: This sword was created from the bone of one Cedric Deadnite. It had been crudely and hurriedly made and has a fair bit of durability (Iron Density)**

**Attack- 1,000 (500 due to bone potential**

**Durability: 500/500**

Cedric smiled at his first creation fondly before he remembered something. He remembered Grimm using a scythe last time he faced Destaro Amatrinos. 'Grimm, can you please tell me where that awesome weapon of yours is?' asked Cedric in his mind to one Grimm Reaper.

_'Kid, you know gaming, how do you not know or at least theorise it's in your fucking inventory? Or are you just dumb'_ Cedric blushed in embarrassment before he chuckled, but before he checked his inventory, he walked over to the armour then looked at it; Observing it out of reflex.

**Armour of Shadow (Rookie)****This armour is made by the shadow of a weak monster, therefore very little power. Shadow armour is made by using the Mana surrounding the person, in extent their shadow, in a way to make armour**

**Durability: 1,000/1,000**

It has a black chestpiece that kept flickering in the light. The shoulder blades were filled with spikes and he saw a black liquid that looked like tar. He looked at the liquid, using observe at the liquid.

**Shadow Poison.****This gives a toxic poison that makes whoever is pierced by it very weak to shadow attacks and attacks that exudes some form of light. This poison was touched by a child of Nyx-the goddess of Night-making it extremely potent**

**When cut:****350% more damage when hit with Shadow, light, fire, lightning attacks**

**10% Max HP every 30 seconds**

**-350% damage when using Shadow, light, fire, lightning attacks**

**Cure: The blood of a Minotaur**

Cedric giggled, he actually giggled. This was a poison that deemed itself worthy of using. Wearing the armour, Cedric found a somewhat heaviness to his body that he had never had, like he had gained some few extra pounds. Shrugging, he picked up the cash and the silver coin which he now realised were drachma as he continued forward, his one thought being 'Time for some good ol' fashioned grinding'

Some hours Later**:**

**Ping! You have gained 7,000,000 XP!! You have levelled up!!**

Cedric grinned at the bloody place that now had a lot of dust as he had just found an army of Undead skeletons and basically massacred 5,000 Undead. Smirking as he collected the cash, he had these things in his inventory.

**350,000$**

**3,500 Drachma**

**30 Black armour**

**10 Shadow Spears**

**5 Shadow Knives**

Cedric also found the scythe of Grimm, and what he got using 'Observe' were...scary to say the least

**Scythe of Grimm**

**This is the scythe of one Grimm Reaper. This weapon is by far one of the most powerful weapons in multi-versal existence.**

**1000% HP and MP when held by Grimm or the vessel who has been accepted by Grimm**

**30% to Shadow Manipulation**

**40% to Shadow Blade Form**

**Damage (Hindered by not fulfilling the requirements): 7,000**

Cedric was startled by the power of the blade, as he picked up the last wad of 50$, an alert came

**Warning! A major enemy has appeared!!!**

Cedric's eyes widened as he saw a black tear in the already dark place. It was 6'0 tall, will lean muscles, but it was holding a large greatsword with one hand. It was a skeleton, that had a bit of muscle on its face, not skin, muscles, the red tendon things in the body, it had blue beady eyes. It was wearing black Greek armour, wth some kinfd of plates covering it. It was wearing nothing besides from black tattered jeans. The title on its head really didn't make the name any worse

**Undead Punisher****LVL- 70**

This** being only appears when some of its prisoners have been killed in a massive amount. This being is considered very good in battling with the sword. Run if you can against this Punisher, as you might join the soul it jails**

**Kill to Gain- 100,000 XP**

Cedric basically smiled, this gave him the time to get a good opponent, he should be scared, but he was estatic, a monster that powerful. Raising the scythe, he turne it into sword mode, before going to the Shadow Blade Form

The form was him shifting his legs apart by 19 inches, raising his blade tip 15 inches away from his face, him holding the handle by the side, as he felt the sword grow colder. He waited, and then...the Punisher attacked him, rushing forward with a speed that even he couldn't follow, the Punisher hit him with the flat of the greatsword. He pat out blood, as he felt himself get hit with massive force

**319,237/425,650**

That thing took 25% in one hit! He had to be very cautious. Now smirking, he saw the being move towards him, albeit slower than before, he was able to dodge and slash it by the sides. He ignored the notification as he was focused on destroying this Punisher. The Punisher-who he will now call Don-turned around before it hit him with a massive backhand. He flew backwards before he back flipped mid-air as he righted himself on the ground. He had to fight smart, he had to fight safe. A light bulb could have gone off in Cedric's head as he bent backwards as Don was flying-literally-towards Cedric. Doing a slow hand back flip, he hit the punisher on the jaw as it acquainted itself with the black ground.

Jumping away from Don, he summoned some shadow tendrils to hold it intact. Looking at the shadow of the torches, he shaped the shadow into a sword as he jabbed it into the stomach of the Punisher. The sword impacted the armour with a sharp 'Pang!!!' as he saw Don standing upright once more as it jumped backwards before it did something strange, it threw his greatsword. Not ready for the attack, he shifted to the side, but it was impaled into his left shoulder, as the shear speed and force flew him to a wall. Don walked over to Cedric, before Don removed it. Cedric screamed in pain as Don raised his sword up ready to end it.

Cedric manipulated the shadows to form a shield in front of him. Thickening another section of shadows, he flowed the shadows into the bleeding shoulder. Using the shadows to stitch it, he felt a river of energy enter him as he dodged the overhead attack, he kicked Don's leg, making the Punisher fall; in a feat of speed, he grabbed his sword, before raising it down, slicing the torso of Don.

Cedric sighed as he saw the Punisher turn to dust. He rested on the bloody wall, not caring about the loot it dropped. He was more worried of how he was here, slowly dying. The shadows in his arm was helping him patch up, but it wasn't enough. Wheezing out blood, he looked at his shoulder and wondered 'I know the shadows can make structures and constructs, but could it mean...' Cedric groaned as he passed the shadows skilfully to his cut blood vessels. Creating a tube that would replace the vessel took him several agonizing minutes as he finally got the thing to finally work.

His whole body shook as he felt the vessel do their job, but he felt something change. The blood that he knew was normally warm felt a lot colder, a lot...more malevolent, he didn't know, but he felt something different in hs body. Cedric screamed his pain because his body feltlike it was being drained like a raisin, like he was losing bodily fluids. Then as quickly as it came, itwent, he felt his whole body get rejuvenated, he felt much more powerful. He looked at his shoulder and saw that in place of skin, was a black mass of...something, whch he was sure was his new skin. Then he was shocked to see that his hand had also gained that same quality.

**Ping!! You have gained a manually made perk!!!**

**Touched by the Darkness:** **You have become part of the beings of shadows (Partially) and have made yourself much more powerful than before. You have lost your red blood and you shall bleed the blood of the shadows: Black blood. You can make constructs with the part of your body that has been Touched by The Darkness. NOTE: BE WARNED, THOSE WHO SEE YOUR BODY (Especially the Gods) WILL HATE AND DISCARD YOU FROM BEING NORMAL!!! YOU WILL BE SHUNEED FROM HUMAN, DEMIGOD, MONSTER, AND EVEN BEINGS TOUCHED BY THE DARKNESS**

Cedric couldn't help it, he knew he couldn't help it. He laughed, he laughed that he survived. Laughed that he had this. And laughed because he no longer had human blood, everything was just so **"FUNNY!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!"** Cedric laughed, his mind slowly crumbling as he couldn't take it anymore. This was Cedric Deadnite, and this is his brief descent to the realm of the **'Dark Ones'**

**Boom!! I'm back, better than ever because I finally get to break my little character into the worst situation a child, teen, adult, or old demigod can ever face...What? you wanted me to tell you? Hell No!!!!! Seriously guys I'm serious about this story being on the serious and more dark side of Percy Jackson...I said serious 3 times, I must be pretty serious *Evil Giggle*. But in all seriousness, hehe, I really want this story to have the dark ways a demigod could experience, especially one that just got descended into madness. And for those who didn't realise; Cedric now has a hand covered in darkness, it will take him months to master this thing, so he's not going to be destroying things left and right. This is the new writer, Kurayami Bugendai, signing off****Goodbye for now, my loyal minions, expect another update in 3 weeks' time**


	3. The Dark Ones

**Chapter 3: The Dark Ones**

**Humans!!!! The badass boy Kurayami Bugendai has appeared better than ever. The chapter was the first of an arc; and let me tell you, this arc was pretty hard to compose; it made me feel tired mentally and physically as I stretched the walls of sanity, morality, and madness. This was by far the most exhausting arc I have ever done till date. This will break, re-forge, and re-break Cedric.****WARNING!!! THIS COULD MAKE YOU OFFENDED IF CEDRIC STRUCK A BIT TOO CLOSE TO HOME, SO DO NOT BE AS HE IS JUST A FITIONAL CHARACTER, DON'T HATE THE WRITER AND THE CHARACTER...HATE THE DAMN SITUATION!!****So without further adu...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!****'It has reach 15 at his hardest days****For in front of him, the path lays****Listen to the wind that blows with him****As there will his pain be less grim****His greatest choice he had yet to choose****For it is he that shall let the devil loose****Yet the gods will reward him greatly****That is what he hath been doing lately'**

Cedric shook his head as he rendered his laughing unnecessary at the moment as he observed the loot the punisher gave him

**500$**

**50 Drachma**

**Sword of the Punisher:** **This sword was used by a Punisher. This sword is rumoured by those who have dared battle this deadly foe that the sword wakes your strikes 10 times stronger and is said to exude an aura of death and fear like no other****X10 damage to sword strikes**

The sword was black, big and sleek. It had a skull at the end of the handle. Said handle was iron wrapped in something like black rubber. He absently theorised as it was made with the purpose of increasing the grip in mind. Cedric's eye glittered. With this, he could do 146,250 damage in one hit!! What? He likes to poke stuff with sharp things, don't blame him. He smiled looking at the things in front of him as he wondered how the camp...was fairing. His face darkened at the thought of camp, he still had some anger at the camp not having a cabin for his father. He picked up the greatsword, absent-mindedly realising it was easy to carry.

**With The smartest Athena child in Za World-o:**

Annabeth was sad, she was afraid, she was just...confused, the new kid-Cedric-had just up and walked away. Her knowing he was the son of Hades made a small part of her mind resent the boy, it was small, yet it was persuasive. But she saw something in Cedric. She saw his calm visage that might have unnerved her, but also intrigued her. Like a true Athena child, she was drawn to forbidden knowledge, and to her, the silent sadness, the small glimmer of excitement as she talked about boring things as he looked at the sky, smiling. The way he felt so cold when he was angry when he realised there was no cabin for him. He was basically the well of forbidden knowledge to her.

Looking at Chiron, he realised that he centaur who was in his human disguise was sad as he saw the boy walk away. She winced, he must have felt the anger and fury that she saw in Cedric, it was crushing just to observe it, but Chiron was close so he could feel it. That must've hurt worse.

Walking over to Dionysus and Chiron, she bravely spoke "We should go help him, bring him back. He could stay in the Hermes cabin, or we could build a cab-"

"NO!" Dionysus yelled, "We are NOT making a cabin for that god, he is not even worthy of it. He should never have a cabin made!! Zeus would kill us all before we started the foundation any way. As for your other option, we can't let him stay in any cabin as he had been claimed. It would break ancient laws over this place. So let him stay in the forest, away from you all" as he looked at Chiron with knowing eyes, Annabeth was shocked. They wouldn't create one? They had just brought a new demigod and they don't want to. This was wrong

"What?! That's so unfair!! He should be made a cabin. He just showed that he had a good show of power, we need him. He should stay here, not in the woods"

"And why do you care all of a sudden Annabel? You saw the power he held when he got angry, he should be killed"

"That's stupid!! He should be trained and loved like family because he is family. If he's that unstable, he should be with people!!"

Dionysus grew purpler than before and shouted "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU GIRL!!! LEAVE NOW AND GO TO YOUR CABIN BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!!" Annabeth squirmed before she went back to her cabin. Looking at her cabin mates who wisely left her alone, she collapsed on her bed her last thought being why they were so edgy in Cedric being alive

**A day later:**

Annabeth was a bit afraid now, Cedric had not returned. Annabeth informed Chiron and Dionysus and they were pleased "Good riddance. He's finally gone. We must forget that boy, he's bad luck"

Samuel had not been seen in some while, having gone on another protection mission. The last time she saw him, he looked devastated, nearly dead. She was worried that the boy hadn't slept and had been looking for Cedric. She was worried, what was Cedric up to? Was he safe? Was he sane?

With Cedric:

Cedric didn't know what the time was, he didn't even care, he just knew that he had destroyed more Skeletons and Punishers in ways that he didn't know could be possible. But he didn't care, he was focusing on being powerful and only that alone.

"Why should I care for demigods, I shouldn't, they are just things that should just die so I can grow stronger...I should go meet them...but I don't want to, they insulted me...they should all rot...they should pay...THEY WILL SUFFER WHEN I'M STRONG ENOUGH!!!!!" Cedric screamed the last part out, the shadows quivering in his presence; it satisfied him that even non-sentient things fear him. He looked at his arm, the arm that was touched by the darkness. He flexed it, seeing it act like skin, when in actuality it was just solid darkness.

"This world...it is too mad, to caring and emotional of what happens...as it shouldn't be. If a wife was killed, the husband would mourn. The husband would be consumed by revenge, then he would search for the killer, and kill him...The killer had a family, they would kill the man...and then the children would kill them out of anger at them killing both the wife and husband. This whole example started by hatred, anger, and madness...all emotion, if they had no emotion...they would have lived...but no love for children to be formed...but who cares, they are just legacies that have a 60% possibility to be useless...if I could make a way to sustain human existence..." Cedric trailed on, undeterred at his mad reasoning "I could make a world of no emotion...no good, no bad. Just mortals existing, that is all. We would have no murders, morality will be gone...the mad shall regain their senses as madness acts towards your emotional functions going haywire...I could revolutionise the world. We would all just exist...void of reality, void of happiness...we would all be one with darkness" Cedric smirked, one of his red eyes now gold due to a Punisher slashing him with it. Grimm had pity on him and let him have a gold eye as a gift. This technically activated Grimm mode, creating a black streak in one strand of Cedric's hair. He looked more composed strangely, less emotional, more like a killing machine. What he recited was what he believed in.

Walking over to the dead remains-basically dust-of a Punisher; he touched something that he never saw in his regular expedition of killing them. He used 'Observe' on it.

**Ball of communication:** **Due to special circumstances, you have been given a device that allows you to communicate/enter astral projection-or maybe not, depending who you are-to a realm the ball is programmed to.****Programmed to: The realm of the Dark Ones **

The Dark Ones. Cedric smirked at this name. It was an interesting name and the fact that he could be stuck there forever at worst, and the prospect at seeing a completely different realm excited him at best. He wondered how the thing worked. In his wondering, he touched the top of the black ball and suddenly darkness surrounded him. He was surprised when he saw a dot of white light infiltrate the cocoon of darkness. A rumbling but peaceful-also female-voice reverberated; it must have been from the white light

**"You have been chosen in this trail, and you shall try and survive. Your happiness is thin, your grievance heavy. You shall learn that darkness is not just an element, it is a state of mind, and you shall learn; Son of Hades and vessel of The Reaper"** The white lighted expanded, until it became as wide as his chest, then it grew more and more until it completely swallowed him up and he made no scream, he couldn't feel pain or anything, he was at peace.

He felt his eyes open as he felt himself lying down on the floor-no not floor, but a lush grass and a starry night sky. He tried to stand up, but to no avail as he continued to lie there. He tried to make a sound but nothing came out.

After some minutes of him just lying there, he heard a voice. "Oooooh, we found a stray one Touched by the Darkness. Today must be our lucky day, eh dad?" The voice was distinctively female, probably 13 by the pitch and slight innocence in her voice.

"Yeah, but it's only the right hand, there's nothing impressive there. He should be dead before he looks this matured. Surviving this long must be that he is strong, lucky, or got it by accident. But then, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, so I guess I'm lucky" The other voice was brazen, male, possibly 30, could be identified as the father.

Cedric found his strength a moment later as he stood up acrobatically and summoned some blades from his hands. He liked the fact that his Bone Manipulation had gone up by a lot as he also got new info with the skill

**Bone Manipulation LVL 10: The ability to manipulate bones to a shape or construct, as well as to increase the density. You can now also control the skeletal structure and can even crush bones to your will (Note: You can only control those weaker than you. And can only destroy the bones of those 10- 30 levels below you)**

**800 Mana Per inch of bone (For Human Skeleton)**

**Density (Weapon Making):**

**Bone- 50 Mana**

**Iron- 150 MP**

**Steel- 450 MP**

**Titanium- 650 MP**

**Platinum- 1,050 MP**

**Diamond- 1,450 MP**

**Shadow Metal- 2,450 MP**

He observed the 2 beings that were looking at him, and he stopped in absolute shock at the people there. The man was tall, almost as tall as him, black hair and surprisingly blue eyes. But the other fact that his skin was black. No, not that black you racist, I mean black. Like the arm he-Cedric-had, solid shadow.

But it was the girl that left his breath hitched, and in his opinion, for good reason. She had black hair, with red highlights at the tips and edges, and emerald green eyes. She was average, around 5'5. She had alluring curves in the right places, perky breasts and an ass he was sure he could chip a steel bone on it

"Who are you? What are you?" Cedric asked, his blade up once again getting out of his shock

"Woah! Those are bones! That is so awesome" The girl said, her enthusiasm nice but not worthy now.

"Well then, I guess I should just interrogate you beings" Cedric smiled viciously before running to the child raising his sword, ready to strike. The blade was stopped by a sword that looked like it was made of shadows. The sword he was using was Shadow Metal and it was 34 inches long.

"I can't allow that kid" the man said before swing his sword at Cedric. Cedric had to think fast by raising his blade to block the strike that was aimed to his head

'Ok, I think it's time for them to suffer' Cedric smirked. 50 7 inch blades sprouted from his back. They were made of Platinum. "I think you should both just..." The bones were floating atop him now; they were angling to lethal places that were sure to kill them both. He raised his hand up, "Die" and as his hand fell down causing the blades to rush to them. Cedric smirked before his smirk quivered a bit as he saw a circle of shadows that blocked the blades. He smirked that at least one got through, but that was the last one. The shield of some sorts dissipated revealing the girl quivering towards the male as the male's arm was hit.

"Hm? You haven't died? That was meant for the heart...Oh I see, you moved your body, nice. But I'm not sorry, I have to kill you" He did the math in his head, he had used 450,800 MP for them, he was weak, and he knew it...If he was the same level

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

Race**: Demi-god**

**Level: 44 (3,464,192/44,554,432)**

**HP (Health Points):693,800/693,800 (Plus 28,600 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 35,200 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 7,000 Per Minute**

**MP: 893,000/1,343,800 (Plus 28,600 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 35,200 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 14,350 Per Minute**

**STR: 84**

**VIT****: 84**

**INT****: 86.1**

**WIS****: 84**

**DEX****: 80**

**AGI****: 80**

**LUC****: 60**

**CHAR****: 60**

**Points****: 0**

"Wait!!" Cried the girl. For some weird reason, he halted, wanting to know what last attempt she was trying to pull "We're here just to walk for some bonding until we found you. We thought you were homeless, because strays always meant good luck, and the fact that you're incomplete cemented you were sent here to guide us or something. We thought you were too old to live with just a complete arm, so I theorized that you're different. Far, far different" She said with a calmness that was only matched by him as far as he knew

"Well then, suppose I do trust what you say," Oh, hell no he doesn't, "Why should I join you lot?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that to a guy who could save your asses one day?"

"Well, someone has pride issues"

"Shut the fuck up woman!!"

"I'm 14!! How am I a woman? Who taught you English language?"

"Well you act matured so I figured you were a woman. A small one, but a woman"

"Aww, you're gonna make me blush. But my name isn't 'Woman'"

Cedric was now curious of how easily he talked to her. It was weird. Pushing that aside and focusing on the 'Woman'. He said, "Well what is it" He tilted his head in a confusing manner that the girl found extremely cute

"My name is...Go fuck yourself!!!"

Cedric smirked. He actually smirked. 'Well two can play it that way'. "Ok then Go fuck yourself" The girl blinked before she chuckled before she gave a full blown laugh. It sounded nice, he was...interested in it.

"Fine, fine. My name is Angela"

"Well that' inaccurate"

"What?!" She looked surprised and slightly miffed.

"You seem more like a sexy, naughty devil than a nice angel. Though both are sexy, so not all that inaccurate" Cedric smirked as she looked at him, mouth agape and blushing a lot. 'Cedric: 1. Angela:0'

He looked at the man that was still bleeding, but here's the weird part, he was unconscious and then shadows keep entering the man. "Shouldn't we help him?" He pointed at the man. The girl looked at the man and shrugged

"Nah, that's how we heal. I guess you won't know, being incomplete and all"

"Incomplete? Explain" Cedric said, turning dead serious. But she...she just pouted

"No."

"No? Why?" He asked, his voice not going higher

"Because you didn't tell me your name" Cedric face palmed.

'Good Gods this girl is bipolar' "Well, my name is...Cedric Deadnite" He said, his golden eye shining for dramatic effect

"That's lame!! Did a 12 year old came up with that?" Cedric was slowly contemplating complete annihilation of this insolent girl

"Says the girl who said 'Did a 12 year old came up with that?' Seriously woman? Who's got horrible English?" Angela sputtered, trying but obviously failing to come back with a comeback.

"Never play with the masters Angela, you'll only get burned" Cedric said, patting her head. She growled but didn't seem offended. "Now, about my 'Incomplete' status?"

The girl's eyes shone in realization. "well-" A guttural scream came out. More kept coming out. They sounded like...

"Punishers!!!" out of nowhere, what were probably 10,000 punishers appeared. Cedric was afraid, so many were here that he wasn't used too. But no way he was going to flake "Protect yourself, I have an idea" Cedric's eyes turned gold, but no black hair. This was a side effect of having an eye of Grimm. He could activate the eyes for fun or interrogate. He went on one knee, then out of his body, a high amount of bone density weapons that were 7 inch long and sharp enough to pierce skulls, perfect.

The punishers ran towards them, he smiled "Well, so many crowds, crowd control says..." He raised his hands like before and hundreds, maybe thousands of spikes appeared. The bones were floating atop him now; they were angling to the heads of all of them. He raised his hand down, "Die" and all hell broke loose as the Punishers were hit in lethal places, and some died, but a lot more were alive. Cedric took a look at his Mana bar and he blanched at the amount that he lost.

**MP: 93,000/1,343,800**

800K in one go?! He can't-he couldn't-do an attack like that ever. He turned to the girl who was staying behind hm, obviously afraid. He sighed, creating a cocoon of darkness, he kept her inside. The Punishers were still in shock at the death of so many. He smirked, now he could go all out. Thinking 'Inventory' he picked out Grimm's scythe "Well then," his hair turned black as he activated Grimm mode 1% and his voice fell a few octaves deeper **"How many of you want to die?"** Cedric smirked. He liked what the stats gave him

**Name: Cedric Deadnite (Grimm Mode: 1%)**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: Demi-god**

**Level: 44 (3,464,192/44,554,432)**

**HP (Health Points):1,693,800/1,693,800 (Plus 28,600 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 35,200 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 7,000 Per Minute**

**MP: 1,893,000/2,343,800 (Plus 28,600 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 35,200 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 14,350 Per Minute**

**STR: 134**

**VIT****: 134**

**INT****: 136.1**

**WIS****: 134**

**DEX****: 130**

**AGI****: 130**

**LUC****: 110**

**CHAR****: 110**

He felt powerful, more powerful than ever. **"Hehehehehehehe"** Cedric turned the scythe too its blade form and he started to massacre a lot. Ducking from the swing of a Punisher, he began to laugh **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"** as he cleaved the punisher in half, he loved this feeling, just to kill, kill **"Kill!!!"** He grunted as he felt a punisher slash at his side, he shifted to the side, but the thing cut a good chunk of his ribs **"You'll pay for that!!!"** He slashed vertically cutting the monster jaggedly in half. A Punisher stabbed his leg, he didn't care. A Punisher stabbed his shadow shoulder, he used one hand. Minutes later, he had lost feeling in his body

'I'll die soon. No, my journey cannot end here.' _'Then try Cedric'_ 'Grimm?' _Yes my little vessel, feel your rage, your anger, it's boiling, begging to be released. Release it with Mana!!! Burn them with your hate!!!'_ **"Not today, not any day you bastards"** He jumped away, to a place where there were no Punishers there. He had to guess there were 50 more left. He raised his hand in front of his chest, it just felt natural. Then, a blast of black fire rushed towards the Punishers. He felt he had to say this, he heard it in a rap, he had to say it **"Let it burn can't tame black flame!!!"** Cedric smirked as the flame melted the bone and the skin of the remaining 50. He just realized, he had just killed 10,000 Punishers. He wondered idly if the game liked to give him his level up late.

**Ping!!! You have levelled up 17 times!!!! Wtf do you do?!...**

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: Demi-god**

**Level: 61 (48,484,416/61,554,432)**

**HP (Health Points):788,438/788,438 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 7,000 Per Minute**

**MP: 1,439,438/1,439,438 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 14,350 Per Minute**

**STR: 84**

**VIT****: 84**

**INT****: 86.1**

**WIS****: 84**

**DEX****: 80**

**AGI****: 80**

**LUC****: 60**

**CHAR****: 60**

**Points****: 170**

Cedric nodded at what he saw. He checked the notifications and he was surprised but wasn't.

**You have gained 100,000,000 XP!!!**

**You have gained 8 levels in Sword Mode: Shadow Blade and Shadow Fist!!!!! Good luck surviving now!!!!**

**You have gained the Title- Bane of Punishers!!!!**

Cedric was ok with this. He was really interested in the title, but the last notification that appeared out of nowhere that shocked him badly

**You have killed a large-and I mean large-number of Punishers!!! A being of unfiltered power and evil has appeared!!! You don gon do it now!!!**

SCREECH!!!

That was the sound that Cedric heard. It poured in him absolute fear, he didn't know anything or anyone that could emit that much power. AND HE HAD KILLED A GATHERNG OF PUNISHERS!!! He looked up-the direction that he theorised the sound came from-and saw a red-red like concentrated and very saturated blood-portal that emitted a feeling of dread. A red hand appeared out of the portal that increased the feeling Cedric felt now. The hand became an arm, half a chest, half a body except the head, the head and then the other half. Cedric gasped softly, he was right now quivering

The 30 foot being in question was strange. He had a red chest that had enough muscles to make Hercules jealous, arms that the biceps were big enough to probably swallow a head 3 times larger than Cedric's. His legs equally the same. It had black that was only at the edge of all limbs, but his face was not something that he didn't except.

His face was red; with wrinkle lines on its forehead like it had had years of experience. He had dangerous orange eyes with white hair that had black at the tips. He had a scar on the right side of his eye that was a little disturbing. It was cut diagonally, horizontally, vertically, and another scar that looked like a cross was situated on the chin region.

**"So you have killed a lot of my workers, I think you need to be punished by the Warden!!"** It said. Cedric was afraid, it had sentience and high intelligence, and he knew that he had to be careful

**"So that's what you say, eh Warden? So you are here to kill me? How about..."** Cedric rushed forward to the Warden before aiming for its hand and cut it, but the monster grabbed the sword 'How?!' then threw him. He tumbled to the ground, when his momentum had stopped, he was just lying there, and his body bruised from that one throw.

Cedric had to put his points now, and he had been waiting for this for a while

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: Demi-god**

**Level: 61 (48,484,416/61,554,432)**

**HP (Health Points):900,938/945,938 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 8,750 Per Minute**

**MP: 1,754,438/1,754,438 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 17,500 Per Minute**

**STR: 105**

**VIT: 105**

**INT: 107.1**

**WIS: 105**

**DEX: 100**

**AGI: 100**

**LUC: 70**

**CHAR: 100**

**Points: 0**

**"Well...I expected more from the bane of punishers eh? Guess you're just weak; maybe you fought the useless batch"** The warden said, walking to Cedric slowly, painfully slowly. He must either be doing it purposefully or he's just plain slow

He didn't have time to care, he didn't want to know its favourite food-probably him-or anything else, and he just wanted the being to **"Die!"** A torrent of black fire was blasted out of Cedric's outstretched hand, speeding forward with the intent of flaying the being alive. He saw smoke and the lack of movement from the Warden and he smirked. Then the being moved again, undeterred **"You know, I wished that I knew how to flambé"** Cedric smirked, his gold eyes gaining a hint of silent insanity that he got from fighting impossibly powerful people.

**"Well...maybe I can help you brush up...when you enter Tartarus"** Cedric wasted no time as he rushed the being. Jumping upwards, he raised his sword ready to slice on the head of the Warden until a big red hand came and stopped his sword...let that sink in, a blade that was said to never be stopped...ok? Good. The Warden thrust his hand ready to slap away Cedric, but in a show of acrobatics, he was able to use his momentum to flip to the chest and slice at its chest **"AGH!"** It screamed out as the cut was healed in an explosion of shadows. The being brought his hand and grabbed Cedric **"That was pointless, but you'll pay for that!"** It punched him away. Cedric coughed as he wondered how he could beat this monster. He pulled up a skill he saw as super OP.

**Shadow Fist LVL 120: You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightforward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill, therefore it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage: 63,000 per hit (25 each level; multiplied by 1 for each 5 points in STR)****Mana Damage Output: 63,000 X Mana**

But he needed another concept, turning to his sword that hadn't left his hand yet, he had an idea 'Grimm, please accept me as your vessel. If not, I'm dead.' _'Really? By who?'_ 'The warden' _'The Fucking Warden?! Ok, you have my blessing. Burn this freak to a place worse than Tartarus"_ 'Aight' Cedric was covered in darkness. It felt so warm, so inviting, yet so old and dangerous at the same time. He finally realized that darkness has no emotion, literal no care of what happens. It can be used to save the most lives, or take the most. The darkness, he wanted it all

**Ping!! You have gained 'The blessing of Grimm' You will be able to use the abilities and weapons of Grimm to full effect**

**Scythe of Grimm**

**This is the scythe of one Grimm Reaper. This weapon is by far one of the most powerful weapons in multi-versal existence.**

**10000% HPMP-also 10000%HP 1000%MP Regen-when held by Grimm or the vessel who has been accepted by Grimm**

**300% to Shadow Manipulation**

**400% to Shadow Blade Form**

**Damage: 7,000,000**

'HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT LORDS THAT'S A LOT' Cedric thought outraged. All this awesomeness, he could have gotten earlier. He check his bar and Regen and he nearly squealed in joy

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race****: Demi-god**

**Level: 61 (48,484,416/61,554,432)**

**HP (Health Points):95,539,738/95,539,738 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 883,750 Per Minute**

**MP: 177,198,238/177,198,238 (Plus 68,447 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 89,991 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 3,500,000 Per Minute**

Cedric cracked his neck. He smirked in a blood thirsty way **"To die..."** He poured Mana into the scythe. It glowed silver, and red sparks started to emit from it

**"How?!"**

Cedric literally vanished from the world for a good moment, and then reappeared at the scar on the right eye **"Or not to Die!!!!"** He impaled the sword into the eye. The Warden screamed in agony, it screamed sounding nearly human. But Cedric liked that, his power so painful it changed races. The being started to bleed out black blood, and then began to shimmer to black dust...and there was no equipment. What he saw instead was this...

**You fucking killed a warden!!! You have gained 44 levels...Gods help your kind of beings.**

And then he was plunged into darkness.

**A place Known only by CHAOS and The Dark Ones:**

"This kid is too powerful!! Whatever CHAOS did, it made him too powerful!! We need him dead before anything else" A dark being wearing a grey robe with a red belt. The Kanji for 'Dark One' was emblazoned in white. He was chubby, bordering on the level of overweight. He had blue hair and an equally blue goatee

"Says the One Of Gluttony!!! You just want him to work for you, you fat asshole!!!" Said a well-built man. He was wearing black leather jeans and a black leather jacket that had the picture of many...sexual things. He had onyx black hair, and brown, intelligent and sexy eyes. The Kanji was there at the back of the leather jacket

"One Of Lust!!! Your mostly biased words make me unmoved!!" Said the One Of Gluttony.

"How is it biased? If it was a girl, won't I be biased since I bang women?"

"But you also sleep with men!!! Just today 1 hour before the meeting, I saw one from my lineage sucking your manhood...And it was a boy!!!"

Lust blushed in embarrassment before smiling "Well I guess I am a bit biased"

"Fucking Horngod!!! Can't even keep it in your pants, you're basically Apollo"

"Oh Fuck-"

"Enough with your bickering you two!!! You are starting to annoy me!! I only brought the major and mature ones!! How you're part of this classification is wrong" An old, but furious looking man said. He was wearing fiery red robes and a black belt. He had cold red eyes, with kept, long hair, and a long wispy beard that you can only get as an ancient Chinese master

"Sorry Master Wrath" Gluttony and Lust said.

"Good. Now, Pride, Greed, Jealousy, and sloth are not here. They are being questioned by a being of CHAOS that they unleashed 10,000 Punishers and the Warden, so we now have to be more careful in trying to kill this kid. I have an idea, but we won't send anyone, we will make him gain then lose everything. Dou you understand?!"

"Yes sir!!!" Gluttony and Lust screamed in affirmation

"Good. He is unconscious. We send nothing for a while. A long while, but it will be worth it" Wrath said, his parched looking lips curving upwards in a smile

**In...Somewhere**:

Cedric wondered if the warden was still alive, killing everything and thinking he was dead. But he remembered seeing the notification of killing the warden. So he knew he had won.

He looked around and saw himself in a dark void, and then white appeared. he same he saw when he entered here.

**"So it find a way to communicate with me once more? I thought I sent you there so as to have no connection to your original word? Well, I guess I was all for naught then?"** A voice similar to the one he heard when he entered here, butt this voice felt...distinctly male.

"So you sent me here? By a woman-like white light. You sound really bored, really powerful, and really interested all at once. You seem to appear only in a dark void. I got it. So...The darkness is Nyx since I doubt you could be easily communicate without me dying immediately from your presence. And since Nyx is here and dutifully at work, I assume you are CHAOS, correct?" The being known as CHAOS was interested, he was as smart as he knew

**"It seems you are as smart as I expected?"**

"As expected?"

**"Yes"** Chaos chuckled **"Walk with me mortal" **

**"But...You don't have legs to walk with"** Cedric and Chaos chuckled

**"I expected you to be a smartass as well"** Chaos changed from a white light, to a being in white and wearing a suit that looked like constantly changing histories of worlds. Of galaxies. **"There, Better?"**

"Yes" The being chuckled before walking in a direction that was not named because being in all-encompassing darkness gives you know perspective of direction. Cedric followed Chaos as they reached to a TV screen that had a white frame. Chaos picked up something and the TV blared into static "No matter if you're a being of unstoppable power, there will always be static in a TV"

**"That is a true fact, Cedric Deadnite"** Then in a crackle, the TV showed camp...half-blood? Cedric didn't ask why, although he wanted to so badly. Then it showed Annabeth begging Dionysus to build a cabin for him. He saw when the God yelled t her. He saw that the next day, he just shrugged him off. Cedric looked bored, like he expects it. But he didn't, but he had learnt to not care when someone hates him, it was something he had learned easily in his venture deep into the dungeon. But what shocked him, was Annabeth. She actually felt sad. He hadn't had a friend like that. Sam didn't count; he wanted to be his friend. But Cedric only spoke to her once or twice or more, but that didn't bring the outcome of friendship in his experience. **"You don't trust anyone. You believe anyone and everyone can and will betray you. That's good"** Cedric was confused, was Chaos, a being that is supposed to show him to be kind, supported his ideology.** "But those are ideologies for gods, Titans, Giants, Primordial beings. Humans were made to not be like us, they were made to trust. Make friends. Have a good family. But you-among few others-are breaking the traditions. If you become a god-which is likely but highly unlikely-you can use that ideology, but now, you are nothing but a human. You should be grateful for your reprieve. But, your life is interesting, so grow strong. But don't try having no emotion. It doesn't end well for you. Grimm understands"** Cedric was about to be shocked that he knew of Grimm. But come on, this was the being that knows everything. He just nodded at Chaos

"No promises...but I'll try" Chaos chuckled, "What was that for?"

**"Because when you passed out, your magic barrier for Angela disappeared. And now she is trying to give you CPR but-"** Chaos noticed that Cedric had stopped listening to him as soon as he realised what he said. Cedric shook his head before he motioned Chaos to continue **"the father woke up before she did it-" **Cedric looked a bit miffed for not getting kissed **"-and now is trying to give you CPR"** Cedric eyes widened before he looked frantically at Chaos

"LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!" Chaos chuckled before it snapped it fingers and throws him back to his body

**"Sigh. I hope he survives the betrayal he will feel very soon. The pain, he would be forced to lose his emotions for the good of others. I hope he can triumph over it. Hope being the key word" **

**Back to the Realm:**

"OH HELL NO!!" came the words of one Cedric Deadnite as he rolled away to escape the dangerous lips on the father of Angela "Pleas tell me that he hadn't tried CPR on me?!" Angela giggled while the father looked confused.

"How did you know?"

"I have a gift to alert me when something gay is about to happen to me"

"Really?"

"Nope, just hoping to get a mouth-to-mouth kiss from your daughter" Cedric said uncaring. Angela eyes widened to comical proportions before he blushed cosmic red. While the father...

"You'll die now!!!" The father was fuming, steam literally pouring out of the nostrils, as the man raised his sword-where he got it from is a mystery to this day-and tried to cleave his head off. Cedric's body automatically went to his battle mode as his eyes went dazed and rolled to the side, stood up quickly, twist the man's hand, making him drop the sword, and started to bend the hand to an odd angle, stopping before the snapping point. Cedric looked normal as he wondered what the fuck happened, but he had to set this in his way.

"Know this; I do not play with weapons. I will automatically destroy you if you even think of doing that. So you should-" He stopped and sighed as he remembered the words of Chaos **"But don't try having no emotion. It doesn't end well for you."** So he releases the hand of the man "I'm sorry, I've been fighting in a dungeon for a straight day, so I'm a bit tense. Not to mention the death of the Warden and 10,000 Punishers-" Cedric bowed in apology "-I'm very sorry sir" The man looked furious but his eyes softened at the apology then widened when he heard the boy say the Warden

"You fought the Warden?! And survived?!" Cedric nodded as the man groaned in frustration "I'm truly to old for this"

**Annnnnddddddd Cut!!!!****Yes!!! That was brilliant!! But Cedric, more passion, more muse, more awesomeness.**

Cedric**: Fuck you!!**

**Kurayami Bugendai: I ain't Gay you fucker!!**

**So in all seriousness, I'm sure you guys are surprised at the little chapter, that's simple, the other Chapter was a special, and also the sucking dick part in Chapter 2, it has no importance, I just couldn't think of a reason for them to escape the secetary.****For those who hink beating the Minotaur and gaining 11 levels was shit, I just gave a good replacement. But remember, he is strong there, but against the things he is going to face, he's weak.**

**Yes**** I'm putting Lust, Greed, and Wrath there, and no, they are not Seven Deadly Sins. Also for the only guy that asked me a question, I shall answer it**

**Johnhdfgh: The levelling is not OP. The being he will face shall be 100 times more powerful than his current level...also, I don't think there is a cabin for Hades. If anyone can tell me, I'll appreciate it, but I'm definitely not changing the plot...And for those who have any ideas for wher the story should go, PM me and I'll think about it**

**Chaos will not be recurring, but he will be an important part to what I want. Muhahahahahaha**


	4. A little unpredictability doesn't hurt

** Chapter 4: A Little Unpredictability Doesn't Hurt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is owned by Rick Riordan and Puffin Books. If I did, I would be surrounded by a harem of girls. Add to the fact every girl hates me with the bottom of their hearts…. I wish to start my book, someone hook me up with a book publishing company kind enough to take me. I'll be eternally grateful.**

**Now that my pleading for an inkling of greatness is out, I just want to clarify one thing; if anyone thinks that this is just an extended one-shot, then no; he really isn't that powerful considering Kronos and Gaia. I also want to tell you mortals to beware all douches, this is a life lessons, as mostly they are compensating for something, Gods help their tiny dicks.**

**Now with that tiny warning done, on with the story**

** Chapter 4: A Little Unpredictability Doesn't Hurt **

"You're possibly 40" Cedric said absent-mindedly, before the man lunged for the white-haired mad kid before Cedric disappeared and appeared right beside Angela, scaring her senseless as the man fell on the grass with an 'oomph'

"I'm 35 you brat" The man said, fuming.

"Well I'm not that far off from my observation Mr.……."

"Danny Denver" The man-known as Danny-grumbled.

"D , the cup and ass size of your daughter. But she seems like an 'E'……" Cedric said, his mind trailing off in extreme concentration as he did not notice a furiously blushing Angela holding down a very pissed off Danny Denver. "…. Yeah she's an 'E'" Cedric then noticed Angela holding Danny "Well I did not expect this to happen from me just complementing your pretty daughter" Cedric just sighed before he sped towards them and separating them easily with his surprisingly superior strength…he should really invest in those points.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" Screamed Danny but the threat did nothing for a an who had beaten 10,000 Punishers and The Warden

"Okay, I really couldn't care." Then the area went a lot more serious "You said about me joining your squad, what's in it for me so to speak?"

"Safety-"

"I'm probably stronger than both of you"

"-and a roof on your head that would be free-"

"Free stuff sounds good. Not a deal breaker, but good"

"- training in arts-"

"Still stronger"

"-and you get to share a room with my daughter-"

"Done."

Danny smirked at him. Damn him if he would ignore sleeping with a hot girl, her being solid shadow be damned, he was getting that ass. Sometimes he hated his horndog feelings. 'Damn you raging hormones'

"Really? Nothing else?"

Don't stall and let him agree until he changed his mind "Yes. Now where is this…. place?"

"We'll show you" Danny said, his eyes still glaring bullets at Cedric still looking at Angela. Standing up, he walked forward, with Cedric and Angela in tow, the two now starting a conversation, be it low volume.

"Why did you do that?" Angela whispered.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. Wouldn't most girls like to be complemented? It fit their memo "I'm just saying the truth. You are pretty and sexy. Good enough to acquire my attention."

That took Angela off-guard "You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the other girls" She murmured, but Cedric could hear her

Cedric shook his head "Why?"

"Because they are all prettier than me. I'm 13, but I know a 12 that's an 'F' cup"

That made Cedric's eyes to widen in a skeptical manner. Angela saw this and started to feel sad because she was going to lose someone cause of another's beauty "Screw that."

"What?!" Angela asked, surprised. He expected him to not even talk to her again.

"Even if I see a nine-year-old with a bloody 'G' cup, I wouldn't care because I saw and talked to you first, me insulting you aside, so I wouldn't say that I'll just not think you're pretty. In my standards, you're simple, easy to talk to, and even though you look pretty, you don't act like a spoilt brat which most girls do" Cedric said, the calmness in his voice in contrast to the anger he felt when he saw how a girl could feel so low when she should feel happy and great "You're pretty in your own right. Because you're a good person. That's enough to say that you're pretty"

Angela felt tears wanting to sprout from her eyes, but she wouldn't look weak "T-Thanks" She inwardly cursed at the stutter in her voice

"You're welcome short stack"

"Oh, shut up half-baked"

"Using my 'Incomplete' status against me? That's just rude" Cedric feigned mock hurt. She just huffed.

"Yeah. Suck it up" Cedric chuckled when they were interrupted by Danny

"We're here!!!" What Cedric was looking at looked normal. A duplex that was colored white and some streaks of red here and there. The roof was colored black. Not easily seen because it was still the dead of night, but Cedric could see it once it was pointed out.

"You guys are home!! And you brought someone to help?!" An unknown voice that made Cedric to immediately bring out a sword made of bone with steel density. When he looked, he saw a red-haired beauty. With electric blue eyes, a well-built frame, and curves that could make any man-but not Cedric for obvious reasons-drool, she looked like a fairy tale, and Cedric didn't like fairy tales, too fake. Angela put a hand on his shoulder, making the bone sword recede

"It's okay Cedric, she's my sister" Angela said, making Danny to look angry, as well as make Cedric look surprised, they looked nothing alike.

In the end, he sighed and looked at the woman in trepidation "Who are you? I know you're Angela's sister, but that doesn't mean we're instantly friends"

The woman looked like she expected the hostility "My dear-" that got an angry growl out of Cedric, but she seemed like she ignored it "My name is Carol. I am Angela's sister, and hoping to be your friend" She walked over to him to hug him. To which he disappeared in a burst of speed and sound and appeared far away from the teenager. He used observe on her.

**Name: Carol Denver**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Touched by The Darkness**

**Level: 40**

**HP: 300,000/300,000**

**MP: 40,000/40,000**

**STR: 40**

**VIT: 50**

**INT: 55**

**WIS: 40**

**DEX: 70**

**AGI: 73**

**LUC: 30**

**CHAR: 89**

**Bio: Carol Denver is the son of Danny Denver and Kate Denver. She is the eldest child and also the most beautiful. With a killer figure, she is most men's wet dream. But she hasn't found a guy that truly suits her needs. So, in an effort to find the one; she has slept with various men and women**

Cedric looked disgusted at the woman, a slut if there was anything else to describe it, also a uncontent bitch, instantly bad in Cedric's book "Don't touch me" He growled, almost immediately thinking of just killing her, but it wouldn't do well to kill his only friend's sister, so he held back.

Angela looked at Cedric strangely "I expected at least 2 days before you instantly hate her" That caused Cedric to relax slightly.

"I'm a good judge of character. So, I know who and who not to hate" He said off-handedly, his eyes still glued to the woman standing up. He wondered if she'd just snap and tried to kill them and he'd end her easily. But this was real life-as messed up as it is-so there was no final battle everyday of his short life.

"Well, I don't know. You didn't seem mentally sane to even judge" Angela said, recalling the fight between her, Danny against Cedric-more of a beatdown than anything-and how he eventually started talking to her like a sibling-not that she was complaining.

Cedric just shrugged "When fighting, I tend to calm down. I was still jittery as fuck when I got here, so I guess I was mentally unstable" Angela sweat dropped at his rather dangerous mindset, until she heard a sharp squeal and a red missile-like object slammed into her.

"SIS!!! You're back!!!" A high-pitched voice that seemed to come from the missile said. Cedric looked and saw a small kid that looked between a 'B' and a 'C'. Gods damnit, he was checking out a little girl!! She had electric red eyes, and black hair. She looked like a miniature human impersonation of a raven, curious wide eyes and all "I thought your trip wouldn't take long-Oh, who's this?!" The little girl momentarily forgot about Angela and walked over to Cedric when she began fire questions like a sub-machine gun "Who are you? Why do you have white hair? Did you dye it or something? Why is one of your eyes red and the other gold? Why are you pale white instead of black like everyone else? Why is one of your arms black then? Where do you come from since you're obviously not from here? Why are so close to my sis Angela?" The wide curious eyes grew even wider when she asked him those questions.

Cedric chuckled, before patting her head "In that order; My name is Cedric Deadnite. My hair is natural so no, it's not a dye job. The gold isn't my natural eye, mine got removed. I'm not from here. The reason one of my arms are black is because I forced shadows to save this hand. I come from another realm. Why I'm close to Angela is because I'm her… friend" Cedric had a soft spot for cute children, don't blame him. Look at a cute child begging you for info like an anime neko. "Now for my question kid" Cedric smirked, before ruffling her head, getting a cute little growl in response "What's your name?"

He asked, looking at a smiling Angela who mouthed 'Never knew you were good with kids' He growled, no real malice in it.

'Tease me about it and you'll regret it, badly' Angela snorted.

'Bite me' Cedric grinned.

'I might do that when we're alone in a more private area' he mothed as she blushed 'Actually, I might do it multiple times'

Returning back to the kid, she beamed at him before she answered "My name is Jane Denver!!!!"

"Well Jane, would you go upstairs? We have some… business to discuss" He said seriously, eyeing Danny and Carol whom the former nodded seriously, while the latter winked at him flirtishly.

"I would, but Big Sis Rose is hogging my room" She pouted cutely before a chill voice sounded out.

"It's not hogging if it's not what was originally yours in the first place" A figure came out of the door and needless to say, if Cedric didn't learn composure and playing cool, he would have his mouth done in shock. The being in question was gorgeous. She had long pink hair, emerald green eyes and wore dull pink lipstick. She wore black leather jeans that seemed to be like second skin, a leather jacket to which she wore a red top that wrote 'I'm Not Your Average Girl' that stopped above the abdomen, showing her toned stomach with abs. she had a black crossbow at her hip that looked like the Female hunter in the show 'Hansel and Gretel', made for quick fire and reload. She also had a katana at her upper back. The blade was black, the guard red. All in all, she looked like a goth turned hunter. The fact that her figure was 'E' in the front and 'E' at the back from what he summarized from the shapely hips and those long, long legs that seemed to stretch on forever.

"-Cedric?! Cedric!!!!" Cried out Angela. That put him out of his staring and noticed the girl was in front of him.

"Is this another weak boy that will get uncomfortable at the sight of boobs Angela?" Her voice was smooth, but all Cedric could hear was a challenge and a burning anger for questioning his power.

"So, you say? So maybe I should show you why I'm not weak, huh _girl?_" Cedric said in challenge, his eyes turning completely gold, which startled Rose, but she got out of it soon

"Sounds like a challenge" Rose smirked, expecting him to cow, only for him to literally disappear in a burst of speed and appeared 100 metres away

"Right here. If you're slow, I'll wait" Rose snarled before rushing over him, sword raised. He smirked before a bone that looked like a sword appeared out of his hand and blocked it easily with a metal _clang!_ He jumped away before removing a sword out of nowhere that felt like her soul was being _reaped_ just from _looking_ at it. He grinned maliciously

"My turn" Cedric disappeared from sight before he was beside her, his sword of Grimm raised to cut her in half. She blocked with her katana before kicking him back. He backflipped to reduce the pain. He pushed his hand forward and a torrent of black fire burst forth from his hand rushing to her. Grunting, she shifted away. Cedric grunted before-surprisingly-the black flame followed her. She jumped over it, ducked under it, until Cedric felt tired and couldn't hold it any longer and the flame dissipated, giving Rose the opportunity to catch her breath. He was strong, but just because he made her work didn't mean anything. Taking out her crossbow, she fired bolts at him, when tendrils that seemed to made of shadow blocked the rows until one hit him on the left shoulder.

Black blood seeped out as Cedric screamed in anger, but the girl just smirked "First blood" Then the strangest thing happened, Cedric's hair turned black and his gold eyes gained black sclera as he seemed more vicious, eviler, yet more controlled

**"My turn"** The evil voice that made her slightly squirm came from Cedric as he looked pissed, beyond pissed. **"You'll pay for that!!!"** Cedric disappeared, no sound whatsoever as a bone sword appeared as he started to cut her apart, his Grimm sword back in his inventory **"You know, I wonder how fire deals with cuts"** He made a thick gash on her thigh and she screamed in pain, before she screamed even louder as black fire pelted the injury. She screamed in agony, pure agony.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE STOP!!!!!!" The pain was too much that black blotted her vision as she began to pass out before a sharp jolt woke her up. She looked in horror at Cedric who looked genuinely bored and disappointed.

**"So easy to make people to overload their brains with pain that the brain wants to do the logical thing and shut down momentarily until the pain goes away. But it's just as easy to wake it up with a subtle pain or pleasure" **He laughed, the laugh felt too dark to come out of the mouth of any sane or humane being. **"Now to find out if this new toy is flexible"** Cedric put a bit of pressure on her hand and she heard it snap.

"AHHH" She screamed in pain as he shook his head.

**"Now do you believe I'm strong. Or should I break another hand to prove my point?" **He asked bored as he looked at the screaming Rose.

"YES!!! PLEASE STOP!!" Came the scream of Rose. He sighed before he let go of her as his black hair receded and his eyes turned back to normal, as the Denver family looked shocked in horror as their strongest family member got decimated like a beginner. To break it down, Danny looked afraid that he tried to threaten this force. Carol looked even more turned on than before-even if her bodily instincts screamed for her to run like the little slut she was. Jane looked awestruck as she saw 'Her mean big sister' get beaten down by her new 'awesome big brother'. While Angela……

"You're a monster, a demon. You shouldn't exist" Angela said, fear and tears in her eyes at seeing her sister get utterly destroyed.

Cedric looked at her uncaringly, his emotionless mask back once more "Yes, that should have been noticeable when I destroyed the Warden like a child" He said bored, his voice shocked those who hadn't heard it, including Rose. He looked at her in nothing but disinterest "I would normally let you to die, but you gave me a good fight and you're not bad; you're just cautious, so I'll try to help" He put his hand on Rose's head. He felt the shadow that held themselves together like molecules, like human skin he had the ability to control shadows, so he took some of the shadows in the surrounding and put it in her. Tendrils lased out and poured into the wound bleeding the black blood, and slowly the injury closed up, and Rose breathed a sharp sigh of relief which Cedric immediately hated "You do not relax until you realise you are not near an enemy, or until all your injuries _and_ broken bones are healed" He felt the bone that felt broken, snapped like a twig. He took a moment to admire his strength, and then sliced his admiring because there was more to do. He slowly felt the mana drain as he used his bone manipulation and fixed the snapped remnants together. He also put the bone together. Rose made a scream that made Angela run towards them, only for one shadow hold her down almost fragilely, like it wouldn't hurt her unless she gave it a reason to. Rose's cries died down and only soft breathing was heard by her-because she was close enough to hear them, also the silence helped-as Cedric looked at her with cold eyes. Eyes that even he didn't use when he thought of them as hostile, they felt so…right yet wrong on him. Right in the sense that they fit the way he acted now and wrong because she didn't want her new friend to leave her.

The tendril let go of her almost relief like, then she ran to Cedric to which she hugged him tight with all the short time they spent. The happiness that someone liked her on the inside, the fear she felt when she saw him for what he once and still is; an emotionless killing machine. The cautiousness when he went close to Rose. The happiness she felt when she was fine, and the warmth she was feeling during this hug, she portrayed those feelings in one hug. Tears ran through her eyes "P-p-p-please, I-I-I-I don't wan-want you to be like this"

Cedric was shocked at the hug, even more so at her tears. They felt like acid on him, he felt pain. He didn't understand why she felt like this when she hadn't even known him for a day. He didn't understand the emotions he was feeling, the eyes he was looing through at himself, but he guessed. These were Angela's eyes. He looked evil, demonic even 'Is this how it feels to look at me?' He felt nothing but acceptance at himself. "Angela, I can't stop it" She looked scared, downright afraid.

"W-why? Why can't you?! You stopped it a while-"

Cedric stopped her with a shake of his head, the he leaned to her ear and whispered to her "I'm not worthy" He disappeared, leaving behind a crying Angela, a shocked Danny, a sobbing Jane, a surprised Carol, and an unconscious Rose.

** Back in where Cedric first appeared: **

_'Why Cedric?! You heard Chaos! Have a life!'_ said Grimm in Cedric's mind as he reappeared to where he beat the Warden

'I came here because I need the rewards. I need strength, more power. I'm going to be strongest. After that, the I can relax then have a family' Cedric looked at the dust remains of the Warden. He saw 3 books, and they were worthwhile.

**Skill Book: ID create**

**Skill Book: ID escape**

**Skill Book: Shadow Jump**

He touched one of the books and got what he was looking for.

**Do you want to learn the skill: ID create Yes/No?**

He pressed Yes and the book immediately blew up in flames and the embers entered into him

** ID create LVL 1: To create dungeons or empty imitations of paces that affect your movement in the real world.**

** Available IDs: **

**Empty dungeon**

Cedric smirked before he did the same with the **'ID escape'** skill and he got this:

** ID escape LVL 1: The ability to escape IDs made by you.**

And what he got for the shadow jump was basically orgasm for most assassins.

** Shadow Jump LVL 1: ** **The ability to teleport anywhere (In a specific Range)**

**Range: 3,000 metres (3,000 per Level)**

Cedric knew what he wanted to be.

** 1 Week Later: **

_"News says that the new assassin of our world has killed 12 more victims. He kills bad and corrupt people yes; but that doesn't give him the right to do anything like kill them" _was the words of the reporter on the goings on the realm at morning. This vigilante had caused more rouble in the realm than normal, and listening into this, was Angela Denver.

Angela had become harsher, trained harder with her sister Rose, after Cedric left. Rose was also affected as Rose wanted to give him a rematch and an apology. Carol she couldn't care less for. Jane…poor Jane took it the hardest. She was traumatized seeing her sister and Cedric doing those things. He was nothing but a vile monster that gave her nightmares to Jane. In fact, one day she believed Cedric to be a nightmare, and that hit Angela the hardest. She had spent what was one of the happiest moments of her life with him. To lose him that quickly; showed that for her; good things could never last.

Rose came down from the stairs and sighed "Sis, we are on patrol to find and apprehend the Reaper today" Right. She was on duty to find the most heartless piece of scum in the world.

"Let's go then sis" Angela went to wear he gear. It was a black spandex onesie that she pulled of well. Strapped to her side was a crossbow similar to what Rose used. Same with the katana.

Rose still wore what she always wore, the same clothes she wore against Cedric. They would normally make her quiver remembering the beating that Cedric gave her.

"Yeah. Guess that this scum will meet the fate that all criminals meet when they meet the Dark Sisters"

"Too much meet" Angela grumbled as Rose chuckled.

** In the Limo of a Rich Bastard: **

"It seems like we have another good heist boys" Said a man who was overweight, had bland brown eyes, and brown hair. He poured a glass of wine as an ugly fat lady pressed her boobs to him

"I love it when you get all badass Dave" The woman said, kissing his sweaty cheek.

"Well thank you my-" Dave was stopped when a bone protruded from his neck. Blood poured on the fat woman who screeched and then promptly fainted. The boys that stayed there as security raised their guns before they quivered at who was standing on the corpse of the now dead Dave Gill.

The being was wearing a black half-mask that had the picture of a grin with sharp, pointy teeth that went from one edge to another. The left side of the mask in actuality was black, but the right half was white. He wore a spandex suit that was black on the right and white on the left. It had black diagonal lines on the left side and white diagonal lines on the right. It had a red emblem of a scythe. The stark thing, was that he had gold eyes with black sclera coupled with black hair. He held a suspicious looking scythe. This was Cedric Deadnite, and he was holding the scythe of Grimm as it was propped in a standing fashion

**"Well, it's time for some interesting things to happen"** Cedric said. If he wondered if he had been getting better training as they released the trigger for their guns. The bullets flied towards their intended path, only for their shadows to literally eat the bullet up and for the shadow to dissipate. **"Ah, ah, ah. Not. Very. Nice. Now. Right?"** Each word emphasized was a guard get riddled with bones. He idly realised…he _had been_ getting better training. Huh, good to know. He walked over to the downed fat woman.

**"No witnesses"** Cedric said emotionlessly as he ripped out the heart of the woman. He clenched his fist as the heart exploded in a show of gore. Some blood splashed on Cedric, so he just licked it and immediately regretted it. **"Tastes vile"** Cedric walked out of the Limo; happy that the man was dumb enough to actually travel somewhere deserted. When he breathed the air once, he felt the shadow of a mine, next to him actually. The bomb exploded, shrapnel bounced off him, as he dusted it off.

**"Now who is stupid enough to this? The D.O.D.G.E? Another criminal? Whichever, they're dead anyway"**

"Freeze, Reaper. You have been arrested for multiple murders. Exploit of power, and destruction of property via arson."

Cedric turned his head to attack the foolish being until he saw who it was and actually stop. It was Angela. He was not ready for this. **"You know that you have no chance against me little fly"**

Angela nearly jumped Reaper right then when he saw those eyes and hair. Those eyes that haunted her mind, that hair she wondered will ever return, owner included. Now that he was there, in the flesh, she wanted to break down there, but all she could pathetically say was, "Cedric?!"

Cedric's hair and eyes went back to normal. Even the permanent gold eye was back to its usual red. "Hello Angela. It's been a long time. I see you're growing more boobs"

She didn't even care. She ran to him and hugged him, she hugged him tight, tighter that she should have ever done. She sobbed into his chest "I-I-I-I finally found you!!! Dad would be happy, but also mad if he heard what you said" Her crying died down, "You can go back with me, be cleared. You could stay with-"

Cedric pushed her away, his eyes bored and uninterested "No, I will not accept that. I will never. Remember Angela, I'm not worthy-"

"Worthy of what?! Being good?! Having a family?! Being with people you trust?! Being with…me?" She choked out the last part, and that made Cedric feel like someone had stabbed him when he saw her like this. So, defeated, but he needed her to get this straight

"Everything. I do not deserve good. I don't deserve family. I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve peace. All I deserve is punishment. I'm not, can ever be, will never be able to be worthy of you" He felt pain. More pain than anything he had felt. "But… you're not worthy of me either" That made Cedric's and Angela's hearts nearly break "…You deserve better" He walked over to her. She was just standing there, sad, broken, like a lost puppy

"I don't care if you don't deserve me. I don't care if I deserve better!!!" Angela did something that baffled even Cedric. She ran over and kissed him, kissed him for all he's worth. For the pain. For the short moment of happiness. She put everything. If felt so short for Angela, yet it felt eternally long for Cedric. He pulled away, looking at her in bewilderment. He smiled, before kissing her forehead.

"You don't,** but I do"** Cedric's hair and eyes turned as he saw Rose jump towards him, to which he dodged and stabbed her in the stomach. Then in a show of frightening speed, landed hits on all over her body that broke a lot of bones. **"Know this Angela Denver. We were never friends, you are a means to an end. You are expendable. You are too weak. Too fragile. Too naïve. Too useless. I care not for you. I would kill you, but you are still a semi-important chess piece in my plan. So, run along little angel, warn God. Because the devil's here. And he's come knocking on the front door hard"** Cedric disappeared in an explosion of shadow as Angela just stood there, feeling heartbroken, destroyed, hurt, used. She felt…... useless. The groan of pain from her sister jolted her from her self-pity, so she steeled herself and walked towards to her sister. Carefully grabbing her, she gently tried to carry her. She grunted as her sister weighed more than she expected. She opened a portal that looked like a dark tear and entered.

She came out to the front of a big commercial building that was the only building there in the expanse of black soil. The building was 5 stories high, and was the length of a football field. This was the HQ of D.O.D.G.E which meant: Dark Ones Doing Gallant Exploits. Horrible name yes, but they made up for it in skill. One of them could finish of around 150 punishers before things get dodgy, pun intended.

The Dark sisters, which consisted of Angela, Rose and their trainee; Jane. In skill, Rose could decimate 300 punishers, Jane could beat 210. But Angela was the best. She had the interesting and rare ability of being able to manipulate darkness to a new extent. While everyone in DODGE could do that, she could use it to make instant portals, to strengthen her armour, to make a force field so strong; Rose couldn't make a dent in it when she made it at its weakest. This was why she was given the task of defeating The Reaper. He was the most evasive of the criminals in their world. Even when faced one-on-one, he would escape, his scent untraceable, he was a wanted 'criminal'. He might be a vigilante but killing off government officials-corrupt they might be-he was dubbed a criminal. But Angela didn't believe it before, but she was starting to believe it now.

She rushed in, kicking the door open and with incredible speed; got to the medical branch. Dropping her sister in a medical bed, she turned to a busty black-haired nurse with brown eyes. "Take care of her Maddie" Angela said hurriedly, she hadn't reported to her commander, it was standard operation to.

"Right on Angela" Maddie said airily, already treating the stab wound. She was used to injured DODGE fighters coming here a lot.

"Thanks" Angela said before taking off to the commander office. She opened the door quickly to find her commander seating on his black, leathery swivel chair reading a book on how to sneak. He looked up at her, to which she took the intuitive to stand at attention "Commander Bryon, I faced the Reaper and tried to engage with conversation and stall for Soldier Rose to attack, but we underestimated his skill. He injured Soldier Rose in the abdomen. She is currently getting treatment. This is the reason why she is not here to give her own report in testament."

Bryon was a well-built man, with brown hair and baby blue eyes that currently looked stone cold. He was wearing a suit that was infused with Kevlar, making it bulletproof. The suit in question was black, to which he was wearing a black long sleeve in. He nodded "At ease, Soldier Angela, your input will be enough until Soldier Rose is BIA*. Now my question," He propped his head with his two hands "Who did he kill before you got to him? And what was your response time? Also, what did you do to catch his attention?"

Angela hesitated. She couldn't say anything, but then she realised something. He was no longer the Cedric she knew, he was gone, all that was there was The Reaper. "To explain that Commander; I have to start from the beginning, and it's a long story" Bryon motioned for her to sit as she explained everything to meeting Cedric and the present.

By the end, Bryon paled as he looked at her in an emotion that she never saw on him until now; Fear. "How are we supposed to take down this monster? We should mobilise all the Dark Countries, make an alliance to kill this menace."

"They won't listen, they would think we're exaggerating." Angela said. Bryon grinned before saying,

"They will. I realised he is predicting our moves. He's looking through the shadows. He knows we will amass all our forces to him, but he won't expect the remaining countries amassing their forces to kill him. It would be unpredictable. A little unpredictability doesn't hurt." Bryon grinned.

Inside the shadow of Bryon's chair, Cedric chuckled before he disappeared from the shadow's presence 'You're right Commander. A little unpredictability doesn't hurt'

**Cedric and Angela confront each other after a week apart. Angela and Commander Bryon plan an unpredictable attack. Cedric hears in on their plan and begins his unpredictable counterattack. The tables are shifting. This are falling apart and building apart. So many unanswered questions. So much incentive for battle, a great way to end this.**

**A plan for battle, a plan for death. Cedric will lose something he never thought he'd gained. Angela will gain something she never thought she lost. Two sides will attract or pull, the spectrum of good and evil added in this budding relationship. Will it be snuffed as quickly as it was made? Or will it be a fire that burns forever? Find out next time on Reaper Of Hades.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: On the Brink of War. **

**Ah, back to this space. It seems that I have to actually stand the fuck up from my bed and write, I swear laziness is dangerous. Now, I really have nothing to rant about so just enjoy the chapter. Note: I forget to actually write the meanings of words when I put asterisk on them. So:**

**BIA: means Back in Action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and The Heroes of Olympus. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. Say, share that fortune with us Rick. Please? No? well fuck you then.**

** Chapter 5: On the Brink of War **

I sighed in annoyance as I appeared in a house that looked bare of any materials except for the normal necessities. Launching myself into one of the couches, I groaned in annoyance as my train of thought led me elsewhere.

_'Rose and Angela are in D.O.D.G.E? Is it because of me? No that's illogical, it was probably some lifelong dream for her. And if so, why did she seem so happy to see me, when I'm a wanted criminal?'_ I wondered. Luckily (or unluckily for me) Grimm decided it was the right time to talk.

** _"She likes you. When this happens, females-and males as well-tend to forgo all knowledge and just wants their crush to be with them, no matter the cost. Kid, I think it's time for you to just give up and just go for her."_ ** Said the entity that resides in the deepest parts of my mind.

_'No, I will not! I still have to return to my world. After what we saw…'_ I trailed off. Grimm seemed to fall silent as I reminded him of the stuff, we saw in one of my newly gained ID's and the quest given to me.

**Quest: To Slay a Titan Isn't Easy.**

**Quest Objective: Kill the Mad Titan Thano-I mean Kronos and the remaining Titans. Stop them before they can find the Infinity stones. Demi-avengers assemble!!!!**

**Bonus Objective 1: ?**

**Bonus Objective 2: ?**

**Bonus Objective 3: ?**

** Rewards: **

**Quest Objective: 1,000,000,000,000, XP, ?, ?, ?.**

**Bonus Objective 1: ?**

**Bonus Objective 2: ?**

**Bonus Objective 3: ?**

** Failure: **

**Not an option. But if you do fail…**

**Death. Highly possible incineration. Enslavement of the Gods. Destruction of the world. Eradication of humanity. If that isn't enough motivation then you need help.**

I swear it's like every time I try to enjoy myself slightly, some apocalyptic level bullshit is dangling in front of me. _'Why me?' _ Welp, no use crying over spilled milk. _'Yeah. Spilled milk that could destroy the world and everything in it'. _I shook my head in bemusement as I reminisce on what I've done over the past week.

**ID Create **and **ID Escape** were basically a godsend that boosted my powers to astronomical levels. Though I was only able to level once. It seems that the higher the level, the harder it is to level.

I feel a poking in my mind as Grimm speaks ** _"Kid, I haven't been straight since the beginning. You are only taking about 1% of the XP you should gain when in Grimm mode"_ ** My eyes widen as anger starts to creep in me till it's crushed by **Gamer's Mind**.

"Why didn't you say anything before. It's bad that I'm only getting 50% instead of 100% because of that perk, now you're telling me that I have been gaining 1% worth of XP in a form I use nearly every time I can?! What the hell?" I asked aloud heatedly, my annoyance showing in my voice. How could he not tell me? Why couldn't he have told me? We were partners and he kept something like this?! What if this is the reason that I face a being I would have won if I had the full thing? That could have killed me if I really depended on Grimm Mode like a drug. And it was addictive, but I realized I still needed to improve because I'd be weak if someone could nullify my transformation. I thought that far ahead because I'm paranoid like that.

** _"I did that because you didn't dig deeper into the perk tree, you would've seen another useful perk. But you were so horny over controlling shadows second only to Nyx. You humans are just so one-track minded. Fools."_ ** Grimm said, snorting as if there was something in the statement that was funny. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What does the perk give me?" I asked, not liking the fact he did this for just a simple perk.

I couldn't see it, but I swear I could hear the grin in his deep voice ** _"To be the avatar of Chaos"_ ** That actually stopped me in my tracks. To be the avatar of the most powerful and primordial being in the universe. To be able to use whatever energy that Chaos used.

"How long will it take to get the perk?" I asked, all instances of anger forgotten once hearing it was for a good reason. I mean, what's being the avatar of an omniscience, omnipresent and omnipotent being to losing XP points. Power with patience vs Less Power now.

** _"At this rate of what we're fighting, 10 years"_ ** Ok, a _lot _of patience.

"What if I add my XP gains?"

Grimm shook his head ** _"Possible. But you will have to work harder to gain more power. Remember, we still need to acquire power to leave here and beat the war"_ ** The conversation took a quick swivel. I knew he said that to make sure I don't remember how angry I was, but I am, but I'll hold on for now.

"My skills should be enough" I opened up the **Skills** menu and I had to nod at myself

** Skills: **

** Grimm Mode LVL 30: This gives the user the ability to transform to the mode of the Reaper of universal souls 'Grimm Reaper' form for the amount of time that is needed for the skill**

**Mana: **

**200 Per Minute for 1% (50 to all stats. 1,000,000 to Mana and Health) **

**20,000 Per minute for 2% (100 to all stats. 2,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**2,000,000 Per minute for 3% (200 to all stats. 4,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**...**

**200,000,000,000 Per minute for 10% (25,600 to all stats. 512,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Per minute for 100% (11,048,576,000,000 to Mana and Health. 52,428,800 to all stats)**

Say what you want, but the 100% mode is arousing. Fuck off

** Observe LVL 40: This gives the ability for you to see the stats, level, Bio, mood, behavior, and opinion towards you. Restriction: Stats: They must not be 100 above you. Level: If their level is 50 levels higher, you are not allowed to see it. Bio: No restrictions. Mood, **

**behavior, Opinion towards you: No restrictions. Current Intent now available. Reputation unlocked.**

**0 Mana per use**

Constantly **Observing** every bloody thing that moves in my ID _is _helpful. No matter how many times Grimm says it makes me look like a wimp

** Shadow Fist LVL 121: You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightforward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill; therefore, it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage: 63,025 per hit (25 each level; multiplied by 1 for each 5 points in STR)**

**Mana Damage Output: 63,025 X Mana**

I leveled it only once. But I think it's OP enough. Right?

** Shadow Mana Manipulation LVL 85:  Ahh, shadows, the darkness, the scary things that can pop out in the dark, you have learned to control those shadows, making them do your every bidding, they can change shape (One can even make them turn into a sexy woman), and increase in size. The design, detail and texture will be determined by your mastery over it. Your creations are nigh undistinguishable from what you intend to create, though you still cannot apply any intellect above the average human**

**560 Per Minute**

I'll soon no longer be a virgin (The secretary sucking my cock doesn't count. She was flat and I did it out of necessity). Soon, very, very soon

** Sword Form: Shadow Blade LVL 75: The ability to point sharp objects at enemies without skewering your dick in the process, and the ability to morph your weapon into a weapon already ordained to be its missing piece, so to say. Your sword prowess determines the speed of changing your weapon, and the ability to well, fight.**

**Level 75: Sword prowess: Amateur Master**

**Level 75: Morph: Activation time: 3.2**

What? I wonder how men would react when I stab them in the dick with the Grimm scythe? Yeeeaaahhh, that'll hurt

** Shadow Tendrils LVL 105: This gives you the ability to create tendrils out of the shadows. This is currently your only magical offensive attack that you have used your intuition to create. This is a sub-skill of 'Shadow Manipulation**

**3700 Mana Per cast**

**Weight limit (2600 lbs)**

Kinky Bondage sex, here I come (Haha, pun)

** Bone Manipulation LVL 30: The ability to manipulate bones to a shape or construct, as well as to increase the density. You can now also control the skeletal structure and can even crush bones to your will (Note: You can only control those weaker than you. And can only destroy the bones of those 10- 30 levels below you)**

**600 Mana Per inch of bone Per Minute (For the Human Skeleton)**

** Density (For the creation of other things and increasing the density of your or something else's bone): **

**Bone- 0 Mana**

**Iron- 0 MP**

**Steel- 250 MP**

**Titanium- 450 MP**

**Platinum- 850 MP**

**Diamond- 1,250 MP**

**Shadow Metal- 2,250 MP**

Throw me a bone here. I'm gonna need it. I wish this also applied to sex. Like getting a bigger boner (Damn, I'm on fire today)

** Sword Mastery LVL 52: While sword prowess shows how good you are with a blade, this shows how much damage could be added when using a sword**

**99% more damage when handling a sword (2% per Level)**

Stab. Stab to your heart's content

** ID create LVL 30: To create dungeons or empty imitations of paces that affect your movement in the real world.**

** Available IDs: **

**Empty dungeon**

**Zombie Dungeon.**

**Open terrain dungeon**

**Monster Dungeon**

It's a godsend. 'Nuff said.

** ID escape LVL 30: The ability to escape IDs made by you.**

I'm not living in an ID for the rest of my life. No sex. Can you imagine having sex with a female Zombie? Me neither

** Shadow Jump LVL 30: ** **The ability to teleport anywhere (In a specific Range)**

**Range: 90,000 meters (3,000 per Level)**

So good for sneaking. And peeping. Although I wouldn't peep, it's not manly enough.

** Fire Manipulation LVL 60: The ability to manipulate fire. This also gives you the added ability to create fire from almost any part of your body, but fortunately, your dick remains untouched.**

**1000 Per Minute**

** Sub-skills: **

**Fire ball: 100 MP. 200 Damage**

**Fire Wave: 1,000 MP. 2,000 Damage**

**Burst: 200,000 MP. 600,000 Damage**

**Supernova: 1,000,000 MP. 30,000,000 Damage**

**Heat Bomb. 10,000,000 MP. 90,000,000 Damage**

I felt distinctively proud at my fire manipulation, it became my most favorite skill. I sometimes used **Shadow Manipulation** but I felt more in tune with burning everything that moves. The **ID Create, ID Escape **and **Shadow Jump **were a godsend. ID Create allowed me to train whenever I needed to. I no longer needed natural dungeons. But then again, I'm sure I'm strong enough that dungeons really make me sweat. I'm sure I could beat Dionysus, The God of Wine. I mean madness has no effect on me, I could cut the vine effortlessly, and I can't get drunk after an escapade of Grimm trying to make me fuck a girl by being wasted. Apparently, Gamer's Body stopped me from experiencing toxic effects. If **Gamer's Body** fails, **Gamer's Mind** will negate the effect of the alcohol, but that didn't stop there. I'm immune to poison, sickness, burns, among other things. I wondered why I could bleed, then I realized it would be weird when I couldn't bleed.

That's if I would stay near people.

I sat down and began to reminisce what happened today. I saw Angela and Rose again. To be honest, I don't understand why I thought it was a good idea to betray people who actually wanted to help.

Then it hit me.

I was upset at what Angela said. It gave me pain at when she said I was a monster. It was petty but I left for that sole reason. That was bratty, stupid and just plain fucking unreasonable. Fuck, I just did the stupidest thing ever.

But my question is why I couldn't join them back as soon as I just realized this.

The reason was that I was now a criminal. The fallout of trying to house, befriend and care for a criminal was bad initially. But what I've done in the span of a week, housing me was certain death, no matter what pull you had with anything on this world.

I didn't join them for their safety.

Then why does it hurt so much? ** _"Yo, earth to Cedric? Are you still alive? Or have you fried your brain?"_ ** Came the voice of Grimm that shook me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What happened? What did you say?" I said bored.

Grimm just facepalmed ** _"Kid, what are we going to do about the D.O.D.G.E fanatics and soldiers amassing a _country_ against us?"_ ** Grimm asked exasperated at my actions.

"I'll figure that out later. But now I need to sleep" I said, yawning to show my mental tiredness.

** _"You don't need to sleep you asshole!!!"_ ** Grimm yelled in my mind, giving me a minor headache.

"Oh, shut up. I might not need to, but I've had to much strain on my mentality that I need some fucking sleep once in a while" I grumbled at the entity before shadow jumping over to my bed and just letting sleep overtake my tired mind.

** POV of the smartest blond on this side of the mythosphere: **

I walked around Camp Half-Blood robotically, my legs just carrying me to wherever it wanted to carry me to as my thoughts flew to the white-haired son of Hades that scared the living daylights of most of the campers.

He was a strange guy. Looking interested as he stared at nothing. To see his eyes, light up when something I said caught his attention. To how those eyes shifted when I finished showing the cabins. I was blindsided by his eyes. They were like two rubies that had somehow gained corruption to make them duller. His white hair kept blowing slightly when walking, it looked so soft that I just wanted to stroke it as he looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes bore into my very soul, looking into me at looking at me, like it was peering into my very life. It was unnerving yet satisfying. Like I was something worth looking at, worth investigating, that I was interesting. I felt so full when he looked at me and then so disappointed when he turned those eyes away from me. I didn't understand what I was feeling then, and I still don't know.

As I continue to think, a voice interrupted my thoughts "Hey Annabeth!!!" I turn around, seeing a boy with see-green hair, sea-green eyes, and a moderate build. I groaned as I looked at the most annoying boy in the world; Percy Jackson.

"What Seaweed Brain?" Percy's face soured at the nickname I donned for him.

"We're going on a quest, right? So, I think it Is time we go. The stakes are high, so we should hurry" I let an involuntary shiver at the reminder of the quest. Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen, and Zeus blames it on Poseidon. So, it's up to us to find the bolt, find the culprit if Poseidon isn't the culprit, and give it back to Zeus. The second objective is personal to Percy.

"Don't worry Percy. Your mom is safe. Hades wouldn't just kill her for no reason" I said, closing the distance between us and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Percy's faced turned from sad and sorrowful to angry in a second "If that other dude didn't come, my mom wouldn't be in this situation!"

My face soured as I knew who he was referring to "Look, Cedric didn't know she couldn't fight, so he isn't at fault here"

Percy smirked, but there was no mirth in it "So my mom is at fault?" I tried to form words, but my mouth was shut when he continued "You just don't believe him to be at fault. You're to head over heels for him"

I felt a rush of indignation and embarrassment from me as I try to hide those feelings by conveying them as anger "No I don't!! it just doesn't seem right to blame someone for their ignorance on the matter. Your mom tried to protect you, I understand that, but she should have thought better than to jump in guns blazing!!" I cried out, genuine anger in me for blaming a consequentially innocent person.

Percy looked like he was about to cry and I knew I went too far with what I said "Percy, I-" Percy shrugged my hand off him as he looked at me coldly, anger in his eyes

"Get ready for the quest Chase, we don't want to lag behind" Then he walked away, his gait purposeful and quick, trying to get away from me. I looked on in sadness at what I did to him. He had enough on his plate already, I shouldn't have antagonized him like that.

Now upset, I moved onwards to the stadium were we normally train. I went down and saw my best friend, Luke Castellan training with his sword on a dummy. I decided to make myself known "You know that poor dummy doesn't have life insurance" Luke chuckled, while I smiled at the son of Hermes.

"You should know that they wouldn't. aren't you supposed to be smart" I glared at him good-naturedly. Luke was really the greatest friend at this moment. He could always bring in strong advice, especially during this situation.

"Luke, I need your help" That made him sober up semi-quickly, but he couldn't just end without a joke.

"What? Still thinking if you're head over heels the Hades kid?" I blush in embarrassment at that

"S-s-shut up. N-n-no I don't" I mentally cursed at my stutter. He chuckled before he landed his hand on my head.

Luke chuckled at my pouting expression "Look Annabeth. People might judge you liking the guy. He did those things yesterday, so people are bound to be scared of him. Just remember one thing. Well three things but you get me. You might like him, but that doesn't mean you love him"

I roll my eyes "I knew you'd say. But please continue. Oh, great Obi-wan Kenobi"

Luke just ruffled my hair. I took hours caring for that thing dammit "Of course young Luke. Oh, the irony" I giggle at that if anything, he just smiled more "But the second thing is: Whatever what people thinks if he likes you back, don't care about anyone else's opinion. You want his affection, not the world's. Thirdly, if he doesn't date you and dates another girl, do not get your parents involved. If you do, shit goes down fast. Also, don't hate whoever he dates if it isn't you"

Unshed tears sting in my eyes. This was why Luke was my best friend, he gave me good advice. I reach out and hugged hm, the tears flowing freely in my eyes "Thank you Luke. Thank you"

Luke just smiled at me as he gently stroked my hair "Anytime Blondie. Just don't go making babies. You're still underaged"

I blush, the soft moment destroyed. I move away from him then punch him in the hand "Shut up, perv"

Luke just laughed. I growled, the blush still staining my cheeks. I swear, when he gets a girlfriend, he'll pay.

** Back to Cedric: **

"Ok, what the fuck is this?" I asked annoyed as hell. I just woke up from my well needed nap and when I wake up, the first stupid shit I see is a red box that is constantly writing stuff like this:

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but when you were sleeping, I decided to update some things. You realized the XP count was high, right? Well, it's too much math, so I decided to simplify it for two reasons. 1, because it was annoying to work out, and 2, because you were getting a big head thinking you're all high and mighty with being 'High level'. Well, I decided to explain to you that you are still inexplicably weak and the only reason you win is because of the Gamer Ability. Let me give you an example, You, were level 150 when you beat the Warden, correct?**

I nodded at that, even though knowing he couldn't be watching me at this very moment and knowing my every thought.

**Thanks for the nod and yes, I know what you're doing. All powerful entity remember?**

Ah, screw you

**I should erase you for that but no matter. So anyway, you were level 150. You think you're pretty well off. But the fact that the Warden was not even supposed to be there. So, he was level 600.**

My eyes actually widened at that. How did I beat him then?

**The reason you beat him is simple. Grimm and his scythe.**

I tilt my head in confusion. How is he so important?

**Believe it or not, but you're not the only universe here. There are different universes. Different worlds. Heck, you're not the first world where the Greek Gods are not just figments of people's imagination and thought. But you are the prime universe.**

Huh? Prime universe? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

**Profanity aside, you know the worlds that your producers make for entertainment?**

I nod, having an inkling to where this was going. I mean, I fantasized about this for years before

**Well, those are worlds. You see, you were the first _successful_ and thriving world I ever created. So, I decided to make more. More universes as well. But I wanted to make my first world a memento, a sacred world. The first world. Or to you, the first universe.**

I decided to stay quiet so I could hear this story.

**You learn quick. Anyway, I decided whichever world I make, I would give you guys access to watch whatever they are doing. The ideas are from me. A progression in an episode is the next important thing in that world. A season is-sometimes-years into the life of that world. You are the Watchmen.**

My awe faded away quickly when I realized something. How does this affect Grimm? And how is he not seeing or hearing this?

**Grimm is not needed here. So, I…muted him, so to speak. Grimm's importance is simple. He is the one that collect all their souls and gives it to me. Some fight, some join together. I decided to give him power that is only second to me to battle the soul. He also likes the worlds. He was the first living human in your world actually. The 'Adam' of your world. Christians have very weird terminologies.**

I chuckle at that. So that's why he's so powerful. But I had a question, why are you telling me this? And why did you give me this power.

**I'm telling you this because, I want you stop them all.**

Wait, what?!

**The 'villains' and 'antagonists' of some of the more powerful universes have realized of the multiverses' existence, and now they seek to rule it. I would stop them but, I can't directly interact. Because they can't enter my domain. I'm how you are when you see a really sad part of a show but you know there's nothing you can do. Reduced to nothing but a mere watcher**

Okay, I'm starting to connect the dots. You gave me the Gamer power to grow strong enough to actually stop them. You're telling me this to be prepared of the end. So, can you please tell me the universes I will try to fight.

**Not exactly. I gave you the power out of boredom. I already saw what would happen without you, and I decided to spice things up, make it fun. The names of the worlds are: Dragonball, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, My Hero Academia, Hellsing, Marvel, DC. Those are all. They plan in fusing to become a much more powerful entity, one that I would actually fear.**

I gulped. Those worlds…The people in there could easily kill me. What would they call it?

**Note, they call it this: Destruction of All Various Existences. Or for short: DAVE.**

Dave? Dave?! I couldn't help it, I chortled and laughed at the name.

**Also note, Check the Updates. Other updates with come but later.**

I decided to check the updates, and I was shocked. Everything looked so small

**Name: Cedric Deadnite**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Demi-god**

**Level: 50 (10,000/76,345)**

**HP (Health Points): 20,442/20,442 (Plus 882 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1,160 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Health Regen: 613 Per Minute**

**MP: 22,042/22,042 (Plus 882 because of race: Demi-god and Plus 1,160 because of soul: Inhabited by the Grimm Reaper): Mana Regen: 667 Per Minute**

**STR: 94**

**VIT: 90**

**INT: 100**

**WIS: 100**

**DEX: 90**

**AGI: 90**

**LUC: 90**

**CHAR: 91**

**Points: 0**

** Skills **

** Gamer Body: This gives Cedric Deadnite the ability to be a video game, he would feel reduction to his health bar, but no permanent damage is sustained unless dismemberment occurred, or his HP reaches 0, therefore meaning that he would die**

** Gamer's Mind: This gives Cedric Deadnite to keep calm in any situation, always to think things calmly, and semi-quickly. NOTE: This does not mean he can't still feel emotion, it dampens his emotions to an extent he will be able to think calmly**

** Gamer's Soul: This gives Cedric Deadnite a peace of mind, his soul and his mental state can never be hampered again. Effect: No mental attack can damage him, no need for sleep, eating or water, they are now just pleasures you indulge in**

** Grimm Mode LVL 30: This gives the user the ability to transform to the mode of the Reaper of universal souls 'Grimm Reaper' form for the amount of time that is needed for the skill**

**Mana: **

**200 Per Minute for 1% (50 to all stats. 1,000,000 to Mana and Health) **

**2,000 Per minute for 2% (100 to all stats. 2,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**20,000 Per minute for 3% (200 to all stats. 4,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**...**

**200,000,000 Per minute for 10% (25,600 to all stats. 512,000,000 to Mana and Health)**

**200,000,000,000 Per minute for 100% (11,048,576,000,000 to Mana and Health. 52,428,800 to all stats)**

** Observe LVL 40: This gives the ability for you to see the stats, level, Bio, mood, behavior, and opinion towards you. Restriction: Stats: They must not be 100 above you. Level: If their level is 50 levels higher, you are not allowed to see it. Bio: No restrictions. Mood, Behavior, Opinion towards you: No restrictions. Current Intent now available. Reputation unlocked.**

**0 Mana per use**

** Shadow Fist LVL 121: You just learned how to throw quick and non-straightforward punches that pack a punch with the right strength. This is a physical skill; therefore, it requires no Mana, but adding Mana to the attacks will increase its damage output.**

**Damage: 605 per hit (5 each level; multiplied by 1 for each 5 points in STR)**

**Mana Damage Output: 605 X Mana**

** Shadow Mana Manipulation LVL 85:  Ahh, shadows, the darkness, the scary things that can pop out in the dark, you have learned to control those shadows, making them do your every bidding, they can change shape (One can even make them turn into a sexy woman), and increase in size. The design, detail and texture will be determined by your mastery over it. You are at level 35, so your skill and make them look realistic, and they now also have a sentience about them that they can respond to simple-complex words instead of acting mindless**

**56 Per Minute**

** Sword Form: Shadow Blade LVL 75: The ability to point sharp objects at enemies without skewering your dick in the process, and the ability to morph your weapon into a weapon already ordained to be its missing piece, so to say. Your sword prowess determines the speed of changing your weapon, and the ability to well, fight.**

**Level 57: Sword prowess: Amateur Master**

**Level 57: Morph: Activation time: 3.2**

** Shadow Tendrils LVL 105: This gives you the ability to create tendrils out of the shadows. This is currently your only magical offensive attack that you have used your intuition to create. This is a sub-skill of 'Shadow Manipulation**

**370 Mana Per cast**

**Weight limit (1600 lbs)**

** Bone Manipulation LVL 30: The ability to manipulate bones to a shape or construct, as well as to increase the density. You can now also control the skeletal structure and can even crush bones to your will (Note: You can only control those weaker than you. And can only destroy the bones of those 10- 30 levels below you)**

**60 Mana Per inch of bone**

** Density (For the creation of other things and increasing the density of your or something else's bone): **

**Bone- 0 Mana**

**Iron- 0 MP**

**Steel- 250 MP**

**Titanium- 450 MP**

**Platinum- 850 MP**

**Diamond- 1,250 MP**

**Shadow Metal- 2,250 MP**

** Sword Mastery LVL 52: While sword prowess shows how good you are with a blade, this shows how much damage could be added when using a sword**

**99% more damage when handling a sword (2% per Level)**

** ID create LVL 30: To create dungeons or empty imitations of paces that affect your movement in the real world.**

** Available IDs: **

**Empty dungeon**

**Zombie Dungeon.**

**Open terrain dungeon**

**Monster Dungeon**

** ID escape LVL 30: The ability to escape IDs made by you.**

** Shadow Jump LVL 30: ** **The ability to teleport anywhere (In a specific Range)**

**Range: 90,000 meters (3,000 per Level)**

**3,000 Mana per Jump**

** Fire Manipulation: The ability to manipulate fire. This also gives you the added ability to create fire from almost any part of your body, but fortunately, your dick remains untouched.**

**100 Per Minute**

** Sub-skills: **

**Fire ball: 10 MP. 200 Damage**

**Fire Wave: 100 MP. 2,000 Damage**

**Burst: 2,000 MP. 60,000 Damage**

**Supernova: 100,000 MP. 300,000 Damage**

**Heat Bomb. 1,000,000 MP. 9,000,000 Damage**

My stats. My hard-earned stats…WHY?! Why do you have to do me like this Chaos?!

I flexed my muscles seeing the definition was still there. In fact, I don't feel weaker at all. He must have meant shrinking the number, but leaving the effect.

The things that put me off the most:

My **Shadow Fist** now caused 605 damage, instead of the usual 60,025. That stung. Bad. But doesn't that mean that the HP bars of people will now be significantly lesser. And will stats be counted in decimal for a person lacking significantly in one stat and just having a slightly above 0 INT? Does this also apply to babies? Hmm, something to think about.

Secondly, and the most painful in my opinion, I don't get to use the absolutely _badass_ moves I created with **Fire Manipulation**. That, that was just unfair.

**"Hey Kid, mind telling me what Chaos told you about?"** Grimm said in my mind. I was about to tell him before I instantly frowned. He never told me about the XP loss, so why should I tell him everything.

_'Oh, just that he updated the interface. I look pitifully weak now'_ I said truthfully, I didn't even have to fake the cringe. It was that painful to me.

**"Let me see" **Grimm said. I could literally hear the curiosity dripping from his tone, and a bit of amusement. I'd gotten better and distinguishing emotions in voices.

I showed him the interface, hoping he wouldn't laugh at this **"Damn. I knew you said pitiful but…Damn mate, I feel sorry for you" **Grimm said with a British accent I hadn't noticed at all. Huh, so the first man on earth was British, that's an eye opener. I was removed from my thoughts by the laughter from the Reaper.

My eyes rolled at his undignified laughter and I couldn't help but huff at him _'Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Someday, it'll be your turn'_ I smirked before sighing once again once I remembered what I have to do.

Grimm, catching on to my somber mood, decided to stop laughing and say something **"So, what's the plan. Guns ablaze? Sneak attack? Guerilla warfare? Or you piece them apart?"**

I sighed again before walking over to a table that contained a stack of scrolls with names on it. To be specific: **'Clone' 'Fire Tower' 'Create Skeleton' 'FireBomb'**

I smirk as I pick up the scroll **'Clone'** _'Well Grimm. To be honest, a little bit of all of the above'_ My smirk grew bloodthirsty as I looked at the notification above me.

**Would you like to learn the skill 'Clone'? Yes/No**

** In an unknown area: **

Angela and Bryon were bowing face down to the elders of the entire world. The sovereign. The sins

"Elders, there is a great trouble ahead of us in the face of a criminal that has been wreaking havoc to our lands. He is too powerful for our forces to handle, so we beseech you to band the remaining countries together"

"Hmm? Wat you are suggesting is something that we have never done for any monster, much less criminal. It's too much work" Sloth, a lanky man with black hair and sunken green eyes, wearing blue pajamas, said. As soon as he said that, he yawned quite heavily.

Envy, also known as Jealousy, was a woman that wore a red blouse with a generous bust and a pencil skirt that was just above her knee sneered at Sloth "Oh shut up brother. How could he get that much power? I want him so he can answer his crimes. But my brother is right, that had never been done. So how do you expect us for this?"

Greed, a very fat mat with disgustingly unkept green hair and sickly green eyes smiled…well, greedily "Yes, but what about the income to support the attack. And the equipment that need to be made? They are just too much to spend for one criminal" He was wearing a standard XXXL suit with an obnoxious green tie

Pride, a muscular, _very_ muscular man that was wearing a t-shirt that looked 2 sizes too small and was showing his muscles in extreme detail. He was blond and had sharp, _very_ sharp blue eyes. "Surely even if this fool tried, he could not beat us, and more specifically, me. I believe you, commander Bryon, have pride, and your pride will lead you far. So, I decline to bound together help to stop this criminal"

Wrath, Lust, and Gluttony just nodded at what their brothers and sister said.

Angela gritted her teeth, trying her best not to cry out and insult them. But sadly, that restraint snapped.

"Look, elders. This criminal is not just a criminal. Before he became a criminal, he killed a Warden. None of us have done that single-handedly, so I believe we need to amass people to…to kill him" Angela had to force out the last part, holding back tears.

Bryon looked at her like she was the cause for the death of his favorite puppy.

The sins…well, they were now _really _interested.

'If this is the kid…' The sins thought, most of their reactions different.

Pride looked absolutely moffed.

Jealousy looked excited.

Greed looked hungry, as well as Gluttony.

Wrath looked pissed, _really pissed_.

Sloth just looked tired

Lust licked his lips.

But if one looked closely, they would something that was common in the eyes of the Sins.

Fear.

The fear of the extinction of their entire race

"Well, now that you have a testimonial to the criminal's power, I think it's only safe for them to unite." Greed said. The other Sins nodded in agreement.

Angela was confused. One moment they were forgoing the idea and now, they're clamoring for enforcements. Just how important is it for someone o beat a Warden.

She clenched her fist in anger 'Cedric…' she thought wistfully 'You beat my sister. The same person I measured myself with, you beat her to a pulp' Her hands clenched further 'You are my next obstacle. I'll beat you, then beat everyone else, and drag you back with me. Kicking and screaming my ass'

"You, girl" Wrath said. That broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Elder Wrath?" Angela aked, curious of what they wanter with her now?

"We will create this task force, but on the condition that you lead thee whole thing."

What? "W-w-w-what?" Angela merely stuttered out. "I-I-I-I-I-II can't lead such a powerful force. I'm just a rookie"

Pride just smiled. "Nonsense" He boomed out "You're one of the strongest in the entire world, second only to Devil Reach and Damien: The Ruthless Wolf. You are a very promising warrior. You need to lead this."

"Are you sure?" They all nodded. She smiled before she looked at all of them with steely determination in her eyes.

"Then this is…The creation of the Reaper Destroyer Squad"

**KB: Ooohhh, didn't expect that now did you?! That was something I've always wanted to try out. the combination of the Multivers. Off iinto space eh Cedric?**

**Cedric: Shut up monkey.**

**KB: Monkey?! Well, let's see who the monkey will be if you start to date Nico Di Angelo?!**

**Cedric: *pales considerably* Y-Y-Y-You wouldn't.**

**KB: *writes on computer* Cedric laughed, his half naked body falling atop the body of his brother Nico Di Angelo. He looked at Nico, the black silky hair that he loved so much. Nico in turn looked at the luscious white hair of Cedric. Unknowingly, their faces leaned forward, eyes closed in preparation. The forgot all about their relationship, they had no real blood after all. Their faces were inches apart, they were so close they could feel the breath of one another. Their lips were millimeters apart, just one more shove, just one more push and there would be no turning back. But they didn't care. They moved closer until their lips-**

**Cedric: Enough!! Please!!! Spare my mind!!! AAARRRGGH!!! My mind!!! It's melting. Forgive me, I'm the monkey. I'm the monkey. Just please don't go any further.**

**KB: *chuckles* Good boy. Now, for lolo nade who sent a question. Check your PM'S. the answers are there.**

**Now to the person who PMed me why Gamer soul is there when Gamer's Mind is there?**

**Simple: Gamers mind deal with the emotional spectrum in the mind. Now Gamer's mind I did not fully explain. Mental effects involve stress, annoyance, madness, and hings that will affect current and future emotions. Gamer Soul mitigates that but they also nullify things that affect the soul and partially the body**

**See, the consciousness of one's body informs them of hunger. The conscious is (Not Proven but highly probable) situated in the soul of a human. The soul is the true thing, while the body is the vessel. The soul is also situated in the brain, as the brain controls all nervous systems. This in turn also means that since the brain contains the souls, Gamer's Soul nullifies any physiological effects. Sleep is the exhaustion of the brain, forcing the brain to shut down the body. He does it because it's a pleasure yes, but it is also human nature to sleep. That falls under subconscious behavior as well as behavioral instincts. The stomach needs nutrition besides blood that the body cannot produce. Gamer's Body nullifies that to an extent, but Gamer's Soul stops the brain from forcingly giving the conscious and the soul to feel the need to eat. Cedric acknowledges this, but also does it as a pleasure because nothing beats gourmet and home-cooked food. **

**There? Have I answered your question?**

**Good, see you in 3 weeks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: The Story of 2 Opposites **

**KB: Annnnd I'm back. Phew, I made it back really. Also, I want to say a big thank you to one "Death Fury" for being one of the first to write me a good comment on "Reaper of Hades" I know that I sometimes let out crap, but thanks for just you writing "Good Chapter" and making suggestions once in a while. I really appreciate it dude. Thanks!!!**

**Cedric: *shocked* Did…did he just thank someone?**

**Grimm: Yes…Yes, he did. Hey Kurayami, are you dying or something? Or is our world gonna go to shit soon?**

**KB: Cedric, I can thank someone once in a while.**

**Cedric: I highly doubt that.**

**KB: *ignores Cedric* Grimm. First, I'm not dying, because I'm _definitely_ not dying a Virgin. Because if I did, I'll leave whatever afterlife that awaits and go bang a woman before I go back to said afterlife. Secondly, you're not in your original world anymore, so no, your world isn't going to shit. But theirs probably is gonna go down to massive shit. Also, this chapter might actually get bad reception from some of you, but bear with me here, she might not be an interest, just something I'm doing for particular fun.**

**Grimm: Ah, that'll be fun.**

**KB: O…kay. Actually, another note. I actually am pretty impressed with the number of people who read this fic. I don't even that number of acquaintances!!! Wow, much wow. But I have a new goal. To make you guys review, and also to get to 200. Come on humans, we can do it!!! Just gotta write better!!!**

**Cedric and Grimm: *looks at each other and cries* WE'RE DOOMED!!!**

**KB: Now: Disclaimers. And here to do it is a special guest known as Annabeth. Welcome Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Hey, Kurayami. So, Kurayami does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. This is all owned by Rick Riordan. Still don't know why they made Seaweed Brain part of the title though**

** _ 3 Years Ago: _ **

_"Hey, who are you? Are you the new kid?" Said a black- haired girl with green eyes._

_"Yes. So?" Said a 12-year-old black-haired boy quietly, but rudely at the same time._

_The black-haired girl smiled "Hey, I'm-"_

_"Not interested" The pale-haired boy just brushed off. Oddly enough, unlike what he normally did, he didn't move from his spot._

_The raven-haired girl just huffed an crossed her arms, acting like the 12-year-old she was. "Hey!! That's not nice to just cut someone of like that!!"_

_The boy just looked on at her, presumably bored "…You're annoying" he said simply._

_The girl faltered, sputtering angrily at the boy "W-w-well…" The boy looked like he was about to crack a smirk, but his face immediately hardened, repairing his cold visage, colder than what a 12-year-old should be capable of producing._

_The girl observed this and smiled. She had her next mission, to make this kid smile. He looked like he needed a friend. "Well, at least I'm not a male that looks like a lady"_

_The boy's cold face started to twitch in annoyance "What?" The boy asked, barely restrained annoyance._

_The raven girl snickered. Progress. "Well look at you. With that feminine jawline and face. You already looked female. But with those eyes and hair, you sold it. Especially your lips"_

_Normally, a kid would be pissed, but he was not that. He was smart, he was observant. And he took advantage of any situation._

_He raised an eyebrow "You were checking me out? and looking at my lips? So, you are basically calling me pretty" He tilted his head for extra effect._

_The girl just blushed badly "S-s-shut up!!!" She screeched, her hand covering her face as she looked anywhere but him._

_The boy let out a chuckle at her actions. She immediately looked at him like she accomplished a great task, which, to her, was true_

_The boy however was confused "Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy asked, a small smirk still being seen there_

_She just smiled "I made you smile!!"_

_He just looked on in confusion before understanding crossed his face before his face turned back to cold. The ravenette visibly deflated at his look._

_A bell rang. The two children whipped their heads to the school they looked at. The boy looked alarmed while the girl started panicking "Crap, I'm late for school. Darn it" Thy just looked at each other and nodded._

_"You having Mathematics?" They asked at the same time. They nodded again before they looked back at the school, looking ready to make a run for it._

_"Can you keep up Cold Boy?" The girl asked competitively_

_The boy eyes gleamed in absolute excitement. A small smirk appeared on his mouth. "Pretty sure I'm faster than you pervert." He said matter-of-factly._

_The girl had a slight tinge of pink on her face before it was replaced with a bright grin, ignoring the pervert comment in favor of getting to class "Well, before I blow you out of the water, it's custom for me to know the names of the soon to be defeated. So, what's yours?"_

_His red eyes gleamed in the bright sunlight "Cedric Deadnite. And yours?"_

_Her green eyes might not have gleamed, but they sparkled "Angela Denver"_

_As soon as that was said, he dashed away towards the school. Cedric paused for a moment, before he grinned. A girl that played dirty. Oh well. Immediately he rushed over, reaching her._

_Angela was sure he wasn't catching up until she saw the mop of black hair at the corner of her vision. Her mouth was agape in surprise "How?! You shouldn't be catching up!!!"_

_Cedric just shrugged, gaining more speed second by second "Pushups, sit-ups, and a lot of juice"_

_As they ran, a lot of senior students were gathered in front of them discussing normal teen stuff._

_Angela saw this and slowed down to weave around them. But Cedric, being the suicidal asshole he is, decided to speed up. Angela saw this and waved her hand to make him from doing whatever stupid thing he imagined. But he just ignored her and…dodged them all._

_The teens were disgruntled that someone was running at them, but none of them were bumped as Cedric weaved through them like water. Another tightly packed number of students were located at the front. They looked at Cedric like he was disturbing them. Cedric just smiled. He loved a challenge._

_So, in this pack, he did one of the stupidest (Angela's mind) but coolest (Teenager's mind) they had ever seen. He _jumped over them_._

_No joke. He literally did it. As he was running, he raised his hand up and did a concession on handed flips until he got to the teens and did a backflip that literally jumped over them. Once he landed, he rolled and continued running until he got to the front door of the class "Safe" He said calmly, noticing the door was open and the children were all playing around. He waited until he saw Angela; panting like no tomorrow. While Cedric was healthy as an ox, Angela wasn't so graceful._

_When she got to him, she looked livid at the 12-year-old Deadnite. "You…you beat me" She said between pants._

_Cedric just nodded, looking at her blankly, but his eyes showed a fountain of mirth "It is also a tradition of mine to know the names of the soon to be defeated" He mocked, his mirth showing on his face as he looked at her._

_The other children just looked at him like he was some kind of god, but some looked at him with bedroom eyes. He didn't see them, he felt them. The god eyes were just funny, but the bedroom eyes genuinely terrified him._

_Angela huffed at him, before her face went surprisingly calm "How did you dodge the first teenage batch. And how did you jump over the other ones?" Cedric shivered. She smirked internally. She was vindicated to know he slightly feared him. But she was far from the truth._

_What Cedric was shivering was because he felt the stares increase. They looked at him like he was the second coming of the western Jesus. Most of the entire female population just looked at him with stronger bedroom eyes. Now he was fearing for his dick. He wished that this girl should've kept her mouth shut _

_"Hey, answer me. Also, how did you-" She couldn't say anything more as she felt a hand on her lips._

'Her lips are soft. No, focus on protecting your dick and sanity' _Cedric thought frantically to stop her from digging his grave._

_"MHM!! MMHHHMMM!!" Angela however, did not know this and decided too scream into his hand. Furthermore, he grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away from her mouth. Surprisingly, it did not budge._

'His skin feels nice'_ Angela thought absent-mindedly before shaking her head, still trying to remove the idiot's hand from her mouth._

_Meanwhile, the rest of the class, decided to spread rumors._

_"Man, look at them, acting like they're friends. The Untouchable Princess being stopped by this black-haired dude"_

_"Do you think they're…y'know…together?"_

_"What?! She can't take him!!! He's already better than the rest of you boys!!"_

_"Millicent, that just hurts. But really, this guy looks really cool. But he has a kind of cold vibe to him. I think I have a title for him already"_

_"Ooh what it is?"_

_"I call him: The Ice Prince of Divine Excellence Middle school!!! Dating The Untouchable Princess of Divine Excellence!!! They shall take the throne!!! All hail the supreme power!!!"_

_The last sentence was said with a loud proclamation that everyone, including Cedric and Angela, and everyone going on their knees and bowing._

_Cedric just looked on in tired amusement, like he had seen this in multiple places._

_Angela decided that that was enough. She was brainstorming on a way to escape the black hair Cold Boy. A metaphoric light bulb lighted atop her head. She bit on his hand. She wondered if she was successful. She was satisfied when she heard a satisfying yelp of pain, but it did not make him drop his hand. She decided to bite down harder on his hand to make him drop his hand. He did, with a nearly silent yelp of pain._

_Cedric just looked at her indifferently, but there was a slight glint of anger in there, it was washed away by calm, but Angela saw it, and she wondered why that happened. Could it be that he was some kind of AI robot that was sent to spy on her school? He did jump over them like some kind of Olympics gold medalist._

'Ha, as if AI's would bother with this school' _Angela thought bemusedly. She was shaken from her thoughts by the voice of Cedric, who was looking at the gathering of their classmates (as well as the teenage students that Cedric had vaulted over. Why were they here?)_

_"Ice Prince?" Cedric asked, amusement being noticeable in his voice. But then his face turned into a mask of indifference and just plain coldness. Honestly, the quick transition in his vibe from amused and ready to laugh to cold and downright indifferent terrified her. She repressed the urge to shiver while the students had no such control and all cringed at his gaze "Whatever. I just have one thing to say," Now Cedric just looked downright evil. His aura had taken a malevolent aura so strong and so evil that Angela felt the need to just kill herself. The oppressing nature that she felt, she was sure the other students felt, if the fact they became stock still and paled "Leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. Don't, and well…" The aura became crushing, she wished for death, she longed for death if she could leave this aura, "And punishment shall be ensued" The aura dropped, causing her to sigh in relief. But aside that, she had to think, what was that? _'When I was talking to him, he wasn't like that. So why here?'_ She thought in confusion._

_She didn't have time to continue her thoughts as Cedric turned to her. All of a sudden, he turned back to his calm and cold vibe, his eyes just showing calm indifference. If she didn't see that show a moment ago, she would have thought him to be a normal emo. He leaned into her ears and whispered "Please. Don't repeat what I did. I almost got fangirls. I had to enact my "Evil Mode" to ward them off"_

_Now Angela visibly relaxed at this. Why? Because she thought that this new kid was some kind of mass collection of death and evil._

_She giggled, though the class (the teenagers were gone, she noticed) didn't hear them as they decided to whisper more rumors about the "Ice Prince", and looked at Cedric with barely restrained relief "Whew, and here I thought you were evil"_

_She couldn't see it, but Cedric flinched, having had a memory of being expelled from his school on the particular accusation that "He was evil". He decided to push that memory to the deepest parts of his mind and leave it there forever._

_"Yeah" Cedric said slowly, trying his best to snap himself out of his reverie_

** _"Why do you care? If they say you're evil, destroy them all. Let the world burn, all you'd need is my power and no one would stand up to you. Just accept me, let me take over. We will rule!!!"_ **

_Cedric shivered. He had no idea what was in his head, but it had been whispering evil stuff to him from the beginning, and at times, Cedric would act towards it. He would hurt those that hurt him, he would strike fear to those that annoyed him. Heck, that angry feeling he felt wasn't just to remove those eyes, it was him releasing the _evil_ that bellied within him when he got angry. He was happy, it was lesser. But most of the time, that aura would sometimes make people faint, or die. Unease and fear sometimes happen, but it was rare. This was why he left some schools, because most people annoyed him to the extent that he was denoted as evil just because of that. This had been happening for 4 years, and this was his 3rd school._

_"-ric"_

_He surmised this was why he had to keep calm at all times, to not kill. Surprisingly, having this thing didn't make him a pacifist. Cedric wondered that that was one thing that he and the voice in his head agreed with, fighting was inevitable. Just because of this, he told his mom to enroll him in some self-defense classes, and martial arts. He was a yellow belt, but he knew some day he'd be able to use all forms_

_"-dric"_

** _"Come on kid. You have that girl. Just let me take over, but you'd be able to talk to her. Banging her would be a big bonus._ **

_"-edric"_

_Fortunately, Cedric was able to stay calm to the teasing of the voice. Every time the voice saw a girl, or woman, he would want Cedric to have sex with them. Cedric, getting used to the taunts, actually just shrugs them off_

_"Cedric Deadnite!!! Please stand up from your desk and introduce yourself this instant"_

_Cedric rose his head, shocked at the new and authoritative voice, answered accordingly "I'm sorry, did you say something?"_

_Pin_

_Drop_

_Silence._

_That was what was heard throughout the entire class when Cedric spoke. The person in question was dark red in fury. Idly, Cedric never knew that someone could tur so red. He wondered whether there was some kind of coloration in the blood. But he theorized that blushing was when your heart beats noticeably fast and all the blood rushing up to the most exposed part of your body. Mostly the face. But to have this much made no sense._

_"Detention Deadnite!!! Follow me you troublesome kid"_

** _"Ok, now he's dead"_ **

_Cedric was shivering in anger. Partly because of the "troublesome kid" part. And also because of the past behind those words. The same man to say that injured one of his friends. The friend cut ties with him because of those words _

_"Troublesome kid huh" Cedric muttered, but everyone heard it. A dark aura enveloped Cedric, this one far stronger than the last. So strong it made the children tremble. The worst was the teacher, who got the full brunt of his anger. He wanted nothing more than to just pass out from the sheer _hatred _and _anger_ that rolled of the kid _

** _"Take me to detention, and the board might not find your body. It depends on my preferences. Now continue on with the day you weakling, or do you want further incentive?"_ ** _ The aura was thicker, now, some of the weak-willed and spoilt kid nearly passed out. the stronger willed ones were just quivering. Angela was shaking, but made no move to calm the angry boy. How could she? She only knew him for a short time, she didn't want to experience the wrath that was being unleashed in the class._

_"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-sor-r-rry Deadnite. P-p-p-please class. T-t-today's t-t-t-topic will be q-q-quadratic e-e-e-equations" Stuttered the teacher, fear definitely evident in the teacher's voice. The class remained shock still at those words and the teacher decide to just go on. Seeing their teacher get back to doing what was the norm, the students went back to listening to their friends, albeit sneaking some trembling glances to the black-haired boy_

** _"Hmph, fools, the lot of them"_ ** _ Cedric said, but with the voice's voice. The simple answer to this was because the kid had sunk back to the recess of his mind to heal himself from the trauma he faced._

** _"Hey kid. Come out, he won't do anything to you. He won't touch you again" _ ** _The voice said in the mind of Cedric, retreating back._

_"W-w-what did you d-d-d-do to h-him?" Cedric asked shakily, his face alight with tears._

** _"All I did was scare him. I didn't hurt him. Wouldn't wat you to leave this school and lose Angela, right?"_ ** _ The voice said, grim amusement in his tone._

_"Oh God, Angela must be scared stiff at what you did. Dammit!!! You could have been subtler!!!"_

_You couldn't see it but the voice was annoyed. He just helped him with subduing a human dog and this is his thanks? **"You fucking brat!!! I saved your skin. Why are you being more annoying?"** _

_"Because you might have torn away the only person that I had a shot at befriending!!!" Cedric screamed, sadness evident in his shaky voice._

_That put a stop to the voice. The silence was uncomfortable and really tense before it decided to break it **"Look kid, I'm sorry. But you're a good host. I just wanted you to be protected. I can't do much unless you accept me"** _

_Cedric was shocked. Never before, had the voice apologized, not at all. It was prideful, arrogant, stubborn. You name it, he is it._

_"I…I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have raged. Most of these things in my life might be your fault, but no use crying. Don't think I'm accepting you. All I'm saying is you stop whispering evil words into my mind and I'll stop cursing you at every interval. Deal?"_

_The voice contemplated the deal. It wasn't like he really wanted destruction, so it was a bit fair **"Deal."** _

_Cedric nodded, before fading as his mind was dragged back to the real world from the nervous poking from someone. His head whipped to calmly tell the person to "Buzz of" but stopped when he saw it was a nervous Angela._

_"What was that? That thing you did?" Angela asked with trepidation in her tone_

_Cedric smirked before leaning in and whispering to her ear "Oh? Wanting to know me hm? You really want me you pervert"_

_Angela blushed "N-n-no, it's because it was really scary. You're mean" Angela huffed, crossing her arms but still partially listening to the lecture of Mr. Regna. Inwardly, she was elated, he was still that annoying kid. She knew that he just changed the subject to avoid it. But maybe one day, when became more friendlier, he would tell her_

_"I'll tell you later though. Cause it's a big secret" Cedric said, smirking before flicking her ear_

_"Ow!! What was that for?!" Angela hissed angrily, noticing the incensed look on Mr. Regna and sagely reducing the volume of her voice._

_"That, is for telling everyone what I did and making the entirety of our female classmates to give me bedroom eyes" Cedric hissed as well, noticing the same thing Angela did._

_Angela's mouth opened, then closed, before huffing and focusing on the class "Whatever"_

_Cedric just chuckled. He liked this feeling. Having a friend as energetic and extroverted as her to counteract ins dull and introverted personality. "Mhm"_

** _ 6 months later: _ **

_"Hey Angela, are you ok? You haven't come to school, or answering my calls for a while. What happened? Call me back if you hear this" Cedric said, lying comfortably on his bed. He loved and hated being rich at times. It was cool to get stuff, but annoying because of the etiquettes one had to learn because of the richness._

_It's been 6 months since he and Angela become friends. They enjoyed their friendship like normal people. Although, the rumors did believe that him and Angela were an item. Cedric scoffed. Him and Angela, dating? You'd have better luck trying to get water to become lightning. She was a good friend, nothing more, nothing less._

** _"Your mind says otherwise_ ** _ **hehe"** The useless voice in his head rumbles lewdly._

_Cedric simply rolled his eyes, rolling over to look at the ceiling of his room "Shut up, you mental psychosis created from only God-knows-what." _

_The voice just huffed **"Oh, I'm a psychosis now?"** _

_Cedric nodded "I really don't know what to name you. You won't tell me your name, so I'm calling you psychosis, because you ARE a psychosis"_

** _"Whatever"_ ** _ Said psychosis muttered **"I'll tell you my name one day. Moving on, where is the girl anyway? She normally is late to school, but it's already been 2 days. What could happen to her?"** _

_Cedric shrugged "She can take care of herself I'm sure"_

** _"Cedric, remember. She's better than almost everyone in martial arts class-except you-but there are people literally better than you. I think we should go check up on her"_ **

_Cedric shivered as he remembered who was in Angela's house "And go meet the horny girl? Oh, good Gods no" That girl was terrifying towards the fact that she wanted to jump him. She wanted to glomp him. GLOMP HIM. That was just wrong. Angela came to his house, but he almost made it a religion to stay away from her family, that girl in particular _

** _"What if Angela is in trouble? Would you let her die just because of your fear of a weakling?"_ **

_That snapped Cedric of any fear at all. One thing be said was that Cedric was very mature and of course knew death more than most. Heck sometimes he wondered why most plants get weaker, lose their colour, or shrivel near him. Sometimes, grass would dry whenever he was pissed. So, to hear that your only friend was about to die. Well…_

_"Fine" Cedric sighed "Let's go" Then immediately Cedric bolted to the door, opened it, then proceeded the normal routine of leaving a mansion._

_"Run or get a taxi? The driver was taken since Mom isn't around" Cedric wondered to himself. The voice decided to intervene_

** _"Run. Something feels wrong. Like our residential anger and hate. But this one feels…darker, almost evil." _ ** _That spurred Cedric to just run. Wearing a black T-shirt and normal Black Jeans, Cedric started to run._

_After 15 minutes of grueling running, he was finally able to get to the house. It was a normal homey middle-class house but there was a problem, only to Cedric. Due to him from having produced this when he normally angry, he would notice oppressive energy. That was what he called it. But Cedric, had never felt this much in a house that was as homey as theirs. Cedric instantly knew something was wrong._

_rushing towards the door, he gave an experimental twist (He had been given the key to the gate, so he really wasn't trespassing) to the door. To his surprise the door bolted open. That surprised him, Angela's parents weren't anything if not security conscious, so for their door to just remain open didn't put his mind at ease_

_'I don't like this at- '_

_"AAAAAHHHHH"_

_He knew that shriek, he had heard it when he saw a spider with Angela once. It was-_

_"Angela?!" Cedric screamed out, but there was no response, at least, a response he wished to hear. As if on cue the screams reached a crescendo and continued onwards, only stopping for an agonizing second before repeating in a strange replay of voices. Cedric's heart beat faster with each stop, by the time he was able to free himself from his paralysis by fear, he finally felt something_

Rage.

** _RAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGERAGEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE_ **

_WHOEVER DID THS WAS GOING TO PAY!!! PAY FOR HURTING HER!! PAY FOR THE INJURIES THEY INFLICTED 10 FOLD!!! THEY! WILL! PAY!!!_

_"Oh? And here I thought I eliminated all those who could care for the family? Did I miss one? I suppose so?"_

_Cedric looked on in angry surprise as a being appeared from the red wallpaper. The being stepped out of it as if it was the norm. The being wore a casual red shirt, with black trousers. His foot was covered with black combat boots. The male had black hair and similarly black eyes. His face, had delicate but hard features. With an angular jaw, firm cheekbones, he was unarguably handsome. Except for the fact that he had black, like void black, skin. If not, that Cedric felt downright murderous, he might think of this guy as a badass straight out of Anime._

_"You" Cedric pointed at the human_

_"Oh, me? What do you want?" The male pointed at himself, faking innocence._

_Cedric, acting calm for the moment, nodded "Did you cause Angela to scream"_

_The boy, looking no older than 17, scoffed "The bitch? Yeah, she needs to die for reasons. It was all preordained" The boy smirked "Oh, just throwing out there, my name is Damien"_

_That did it for Cedric. Something just snapped in him. His head was tilted downward towards the floor. His body started shaking and in tandem, the house began to quake at well. Damien looked worried at this development, he thought this was a human world, they weren't supposed to have this energy blowing through. Oh well, he was the best fighter ever, he could cut him down _

_That was what he thought before the power **exploded**. Cedric was enveloped by a black aura. Not dark. Not black as a colour. It was Void of Light. It was a **Void Aura.** _

** _"I once thought you were just scum…"_ ** _ Cedric muttered, before the weirdest thing happened. Cedric' hair, normally onyx black, became as black as the aura that consumed him. **"But now…"** Cedric raised his head, showing his yellow orbs. A sickly yellow, not unlike a certain Snake Sannin. **"Now I'm sure you have to die…"** Cedric _disappeared_ from his original position, now in front of Damien, a hand coiled tightly on the neck of said boy **"Surely no one would miss you"** Immediately, he slammed the boy to the ground with enough strength that the tiled floor shattered, as well as some pieces of the concrete underneath it._

_Damien tried to spit out, but the hand on the throat prevented that. Damien immediately pried the grip, harder than he excepted from a human. He was able to do it though. Quickly, and without fanfare, he used that hand as a prop-up, pulling him up, while bringing Cedric down, bur he shoulder tackled the boy, punting him downwards, with Damien's leg on his chest_

_"I should say the same thing to you" Damien smirked. Cedric wanted to wipe that smirk off. In fact, he wanted that face blown up anyway._

** _"Cocky"_ ** _ Those were the words Cedric said before he seemed to shimmer into the shadows dancing on the wall_

_Damien whipped his head at the shadow, expecting him to appear from there. When it showed nothing, he whipped his head everywhere, now expecting an attack._

_What he didn't expect was his shadow._

_Out from his own shadow, Cedric appeared, plowing his fist into his gut. Hard. Very hard. And painfully as well. Damien was sure that his ribs were broken. _

_As soon as that moment of pain ended, another appeared. A weep kick to the back of his legs made Damien lie on floor once more._

_He saw a fist approach him. He rolled, and was thankful. He saw thee fist cause a crater and pierce through the floor. Damien blanched. That shit could have blown off his head._

** _"You're quick. Mortals have gained strength it seems. And here I thought that you would stay perpetually weak. Eh, Damien, on of the Dark Ones"_ **

_Before, he feared this human, but now, his blood was frozen, pale. The only thing he could ask himself was: _'How did he know? What is this human? Was he even human?' _And he knew, that he would gain no answers_

** _"You should feel lucky that it isn't my vessel that is here now. Or else, you would be dead. Be grateful…" _ ** _Cedric was no longer there. In his place, was the voice_

** _FEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEAREARFEARFEARFEARFEARRFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFAERFAERFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARFEARI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_ **

'Malice. Fear. Hatred. What?'_ Those where the only coherent thoughts that could pass through the mind of Damien._

_Cedric grinned at the trembling form of the human. He should cower. For hurting his first mortal acquaintance, it was a definite._

_A grin, as bloodthirsty as anyone could muster, was plastered on the face of Cedric **"That my vessel can't manage all my power"** _

_In the blink of an eye, Cedric was there, in front of Damien, a hand ready to destroy him. Before, in another blink, that hand was cleaved off **"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"** Then Cedric flew backwards, being blown away by something, coughing up a surprising amount of blood. _

_"You should be happy they sent me as backup in case. Thank the sins for their paranoia" A being shimmered to existence in front of Damien._

_"Master Demon Reach…" Damien uttered, pure awe and admiration bleeding into his voice._

_The master in question was large, like 7'2. He had black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders, with toxic green eyes that held the battle hardness of any warrior. His face, hard, and stony, reminded most people of war generals. His buff body that could put any body-builder to shame added to that analogy. He wore red-plated armor, that had golden lines around the edges. The armor covered his entire upper-body. He wore burgundy shinobi style pants that had armor. Red armor, the same as the torso. He wore black boots that reached his lower shin, and wore a red cape. In his hand, was a sword in a battle position. The sword was black, and engraved on it, was a golden wyvern, with the guard being red and engraved with a strange rune on it. There was a long, red ribbon of sorts underneath the pommel. And on his back, was the one person that Cedric was fighting for…_

_"Angela!!!" Gone was the deep voice of the fighter. In its place was a kid that feared for his friend._

_The man, known as Demon Reach, looked at the downed boy in faux pity "Sad. We would take you, but it seems you are controlled by another force. Don't worry, the girl will join her dead parents soon." And that's when Cedric noticed the bloody and mutilated bodies of Angela's family on the floor beside the Demon Reach. _

_"No. no no no no no no no no no no no nononononononononononononononnononononnonononono!!!!!!! They can't be dead. They just can't…" Cedric repeated, broken. He had lost his hand. He had lost a friend. He had lost her. Why?_

** _WHY WAS IT THAT EVERYTHING HE ENJOYED, EVERYTHING HE TRULY CARED FOR, WOULD BE TAKEN FROM HIM ONE WAY ORR ANOTHER?!!!!!_ **

_Demon Reach walked over to the boy. "Now, I would kill you, but I'm truly only allowed to kill them. So, I'll settle on erasing the memories you have of her. Yes, that should do it." the being reached out, his hand about to touch Cedric's head._

'Voice. You once said you had bone powers. Can I use it?'

** _"What? No!!! the stress could kill you!!!! You could die!!"_ **

'I will not let Angela die!!! She's still breathing"_ Yes, Angela was still breathing, albeit weakly yes, but she was breathing well enough._

** _"You're insane!!! But you have guts. If you die, I will not be happy"_ **

_Cedric smiled, that worried Demon Reach for a moment before he disregarded it and kept moving towards Cedric's head._

'Hey voice?'

** _"Hm?"_ **

'What's your name? I can't keep calling you voice'

** _"The name's…The name's Grimm. Hello Cedric"_ **

'Hello Grimm. Could you be so kind?'

** _"With pleasure"_ **

_A strand of Cedric's hair turned white. Immediately, his sump of a hand grew a hand once more._

_100 strands of black turned white._

_Plates of bones covered the arm of Cedric, all forming a sharp bone sword that was once Cedric's hands. This all took a single second._

_Quarter of his hair was white._

_He disappeared from his position, now beside the head of Demon Reach. Demon Reach was shocked where this speed came from._

_Half his hair was now white_

_"I, CEDRIC DEADNITE, WILL NOT LOSE. I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"_

_More than half of his hair was white._

_He swung his sword, ready to decapitate the male. Demon Reach was able to dodge, but not without injury. The sword was able to slash his eye. The man screamed in pain, as the blood sizzled and boiled_

_Three quarter of his hair was white now._

_Cedric smiled "At least I hurt you." The bone sword dissipated, showing his arm in perfect condition_

_All but some strands on his hair was white_

_Demon Reach looked livid "You…" before it was replaced with calm fear "You are very dangerous. You need your memory sealed. As well as this being that resides in you."_

_Cedric's smile broke into a grin, before he spat out a bone spike out from his mouth. Demon Reach dodged it _

_A single strand was still black_

_But it swerved, hitting Damien, piercing his eye, possibly rendering him blind, but not killing him. Damien screamed in pain and fury._

_"Go to hell" Cedric said._

_His hair was now fully white. He had slumped down, completely unconscious_

_Demon Reach smiled ruefully "I'm not in it, but you will be soon." Before he put his hand on Cedric's head. Immediately, he was hit with evil, but cold. It was so potent that he whipped his hand away. Instead, he opted for the forehead_

_And Cedric would never remember this day._

Cedric launched up from his bed, sweat coloring his form. Breathing heavily, he shakily communicated to the voice in his head.

_'Was…Was that all real? Did this all happen? Grimm? Voice?"_

In reality, Grimm himself was shaking. He…he had lost a piece of his memory. This…This was all his fault.

**"I…I don't know. It…could be. We never get dreams"**

**Congratulations!!! Gamer's Mind has found a block in your memories. Gamer's Soul and neutralized the lock and you now have full access to your memories!!!!**

That did it for Cedric.

Pure, unbridled, **hatred** was felt by Cedric. He had lost something. He had lost her. Damien. Demon Reach. They both…**suffer.**

_'Grimm. Do you have knowledge on the government of this place?' _Cedric asked, an iota of calm in his anger.

**"Yes. You want to use this for what exactly?"** Grimm as well wanted blood, but he wasn't as close to anger as his vessel. He was calmer.

"I want to **destroy** them. You will teach me their governing ways. They will burn…with my flames"

Cedric grinned, the grin so bloodthirsty, it looked like he fed of the blood.

"Angela, you may remember. You may not remember. Just know, I'm getting you back"

Angela gasped, waking up from her bed in a fright. That dream…no, it couldn't be real

_'They were too vivid to be dreams'_ She knew. This wasn't a normal dream. This was a memory.

"C-c-Cedric…I'm sorry. I should've…I have to find you." Angela whispered, tears streaming her eyes. Her entire family. They were here, but they were tricked. They were transported here. She had spent her life here, that's what they wanted her to believe.

"But…" This time, she smiled bitterly "Didn't know white was your favorite color. I thought you said it was black."

A knock on the door alerted her that she was not alone "S-s-sis." Was that, "You awake?" Rose?

"Y-yeah" Angela responded. "What happened?"

"Couldn't sleep. Had a b-b-bad dream…yeah that's what it was, a bad dream"

Rose entered her room. She was clothed in a baggy black t-shirt and black panties. Same with Angela. She lied down beside Angela, hugging her younger sister.

Angela stiffened. Could she have? It was possible right? "Was it about Cedric?"

The tightness the hug now suddenly gained was all enough of an answer.

"It wasn't a dream. The things that happened there were too vivid-"

"-to be a dream. I know, I didn't know you had the same thing. But what are we supposed to do? We're supposed to kill him. God, you're supposed to lead a group _specifically_ made to kill him. How can we when he's a friend to both of us. He's your bet friend. And he was like a brother that actually liked my style. How…" Rose cracked, no longer able to fathom it. She loved the kid like a brother. To kill her pseudo-sibling in cold blood. She couldn't

"We'll figure something out. Like we always have. But we have to figure out a way to tell our family."

Rose frowned. That was a problem. But she'd figure it out later. Right now, there were other things "When is this thing starting?"

"6 days from now. Plenty of time, right?" Angela joked. Rose appreciated that. She could use some humor.

"Yeah. More than enough"

They kept hugging each other, before finally sleep took them. But this time, there were no dreams

**KB: Told ya it was risky. Damn, I'm an asshole aren't I eh? Also, this A/N is dedicated to the idiot known as my best friend. Dude, David, your love square gave me the idea to write this. So be proud. Aphrodite's curse is being useful. But for my benefit, not yours. Sorry. Anyway, Cedric and Grimm are currently plotting the destruction of their first dimension. *sniff* They grow up so fast. Anyway, I'm betting 3% of you guys had an inkling to how Cedric and Angela were so friendly from the beginning. But was it good? Was it bad? Do you hate it? was it awesome? Was it beyond awesome? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. The best review gets to choose what happens to Angela's family. Angela is set people. Because I'm sure some of you want her dead.**

**KB: ANYWAYS, SEE YOU IN 3 WEEKS OR SO!!**


End file.
